Vampire Comes To Rosewood
by Shawn129
Summary: Family has always been important, countless centuries he's never missed the birth of one of his children. 1992 he and his mate Piper were happy, before with her blessing he accepted a gift from gods. 17 years later he sees her with a 17 year old daughter, calling some human dad. Piper or Ella has explaining to do. Ella Montgomery/Piper Halliwell. Naruto x Hanna VOP universe.
1. Pilot

2003 Rosewood, PA

11 year old Naruto watched from the back of the room as his mom gave a speech to all the young girls about following their dreams, and being the best they can be, when he saw a woman looking at him that seemed familiar to him, he just couldn't place her, seeing her look away Naruto shrugged as it wasn't the first time adults stared at him for being the son of Kushina Uzumaki.

With a bored sigh Naruto walked to the food table to get a cookie, when he saw a 10 year old girl on the chubby side sitting alone, so with a smile he walked over and sat next to her "Hey I'm Naruto." he introduced "What's your name?"

"H-Hanna Marin." Hanna said causing Naruto to smile as she looked at him, while trying to hide herself

"Want to be my friend?" Naruto asked

"M-me?" Hanna asked in shock

"Sure, don't you have any friends?" Naruto asked

"Only Mona, but she's not here today." Hanna said

"Well I'll be your friend too, bow you have Naruto Uzumaki as a friend and he'll always be there when you need him." Naruto replied with a wide smile that Hanna couldn't help but return before Naruto looked around to make sure no one was looking and turned back to Hanna "Want to go outside?"

"But your mom is giving her speech." Hanna said

"So what? You want to sit in here listening to a boring speech or do you want to have fun?" Naruto asked

Hanna looked over to her mom who was with the other parents paying close attention to Kushina, before she looked back to an expectant Naruto and nodded

Smirking Naruto grabbed Hanna's hand and they snuck out to go have fun

This was the start of a beautiful friendship

September 1, 2009

Hastings Barn

Hanna was with her friends Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, and Emily Fields, they all were waiting for their friend Alison as the sat in the barn drinking and having fun as she checked her phone repeatedly "Hanna, are you ok?" Aria asked

"Yes, it's just I've been trying to reach Naruto and he hasn't got back to me."

"Well everyone knew how close he was to his parents maybe he's still mourning their deaths." Emily said

"I know but Naruto has always been there for me, and I'm worried. No one not even Bonnie, or Caroline has seen, or heard from him since the funeral." Hanna said to her friends who have never personally met Naruto

"I still can't believe Ms. Kushina really is dead." Aria said sadly causing everyone to go silent as Kushina was a role model for all women in the world, their attention was drawn to the sound of lightning strikes outside when the lights and music cut off,

Spencer put down the glass of alcohol "It must be the storm." she said as Aria grabbed a flashlight, just as a creak was heard from outside

Aria looked to her friends "Something's out there!" she said as they all got up and huddled together and walked toward the barn door slowly just as it opened slightly

Slowly the girls got closer, when Alison jumped out causing the girls to scream "Got ya!" she said

"So not funny, Alison!" Spencer said as they all laughed while she closed the door and everyone sat in a circle

"Ali, did you download the new Beyonce?" Hanna asked

"Not yet" Alison said with a pout

"I'm loving her new video!" Emily said

"Maybe a little to much, Em." Alison replied before she handed the cup of alcohol to Aria "Your turn."

Aria smiled and began to drink as her friends giggled "Be careful Aria, take to much you'll tell us all your secrets."

Alison with a smiled leaned forward "Friends share secrets, thats what keeps us close." everyone exchanged smiles as Alison looked back to Aria "Drink up!" she said

Aria began to drink again as her friends giggled before she passed it to Spencer

Middle of the Night

The storm had calmed down as the girls were asleep although now it was only Emily, Aria and Hanna in the barn

Aria was the first to wake up, not seeing Alison, or Spencer she tapped Emily "Em!" she whispered waking her up along with Hanna

"Where's Ali and Spencer?" Hanna asked looking around

Aria shrugged "We dont know." she said before she stood up and walked toward the barn doors to see only Spencer coming back "Ali!"

"She's gone." Spencer said as Hanna, and Emily walked over

"What do you mean she's gone?" Aria asked

"I've looked everywhere. I think I heard her scream." Spencer said while everyone exchanged worried looks

Year Later

August 29, 2010

On the road leading into Rosewood a custom black 2010 Novitec Rosso Ferrari California was parked Naruto Uzumaki standing in front of it before he took a deep breath and appeared to focus on and slowly he was encased in a white aura that flowed off of him to to form a perfect copy of himself, the copy opened it's eyes and looked to the sweaty put of breath Naruto

"I (pant) don't (pant) have to tell you what to do you are me, same thoughts, personality, and abilities." Naruto said to his copy that smirked with a nod

"I know, I stay in Rosewood, while you stay in Mystic Falls." CNaruto said looking toward the small town "This'll be very fun. Nosey cops who know nothing of the supernatural, vervain, and Buchu free and only 1 of us in the city."

"Be careful with Piper, possibly her off she'll kill. We both know she can." Naruto said causing his copy to chuckle and get into the car

"I'll do recon, before I show myself. Kiss Rebekah and the others goodnight for me." CNaruto said before he sped off in the car

"What a dick." Naruto said to himself before he realized what he said and shook his head before he walked over to the town sign and placed his palm on it before black markings appeared and glowed red dimly, with a smirk he then flew away from the small town

September 5, 2010

Montgomery House

17 year old Aria Montgomery stood at 5'2 with a pale ivory complexion complimented by her round hazel eyes and plump lips. Her natural dark brown hair was wavy without the pink highlights she had prior to Alison's disappearance. Currently she was standing in her bedroom after a year away in Iceland when her mom walked in "Aria, are you okay?" she asked this was 'Ella Montgomery' a loving mother, and devoted wife, with a HUGE secret that no one knew about not even her beloved daughter.

Aria turned to her mom "Its weird being home." she said as she sat on a box

"It's been a year, and when your 17, that's a long time." Ella said

"I still think about her everyday." Aria said

Ella with a soft smile walked into the room and sat on a box "Why dont you call your friends. They don't know we're back from dad's sabbatical."

"In the news, they're calling it the anniversary of Alison's dissapearance. Like its a party or something." Aria said

Ella picked up Aria's phone and held it up for her to take "Why dont you give them a call. You five were inseperable and those feelings don't just go away." she said speaking from experience

Aria's brother, Mike passed by the doorway "I need a ride to lacrosse!" he said

Aria smiling took her phone "I'll take him." she said

Aria and her mom go downstairs to where her 'dad', Byron and Mike were

"You have lacrosse today?" Byron asked as Mike was looking through a box

"It's first tryouts and all my stuffs in about a hundred boxes!" Mike said

"A hundred?" Ella asked walking into the room with Aria who grabbed her purse

"You know what I mean." Mike said

"Come on, lets go look in the garage." Ella suggested before she and Mike left while Byron walked over to Aria

"So I know coming back here brings back alot of memories, you okay?" Byron asked

"Dad, I'm still keeping your secret." Aria said causing Byron to frown

"I meant are you okay with Alison."

Ella and Mike re-entered the room and Aria and Mike walk out and got into the car before Aria drove away

"And they're running off to practice, we are officially home." Ella said hugged Byron with a smile on her face before she frowned and walked outside to see the Ferrari drive by "No way." she whispered wide eyed staring at the car, as veins began to bulge around her eyes

"Honey are you ok?" Byron asked walking up behind her

Ella willed the veins away and turned to her husband with a fake smile "Yeah, come on let's go inside." she said walking into the house glancing back to where the Ferrari had drove off too

[Rosewood Mall]

17 year old Hanna Marin now stood at 5'5 with a beautiful heart shaped face complimented with piercing baby blue eyes, full lips and an dimpled smile. She had a curvaceous frame with slim, shapely legs. Her golden blonde hair was long; with her skin having a light milk and rose complexion. Currently she was trying on a pair of sun-glasses, before she turned to the salesman "Can I see the Prada's in the front?"

"I'll have to put some of these back." the salesman said

Hanna took off the shades and looked at the man with a flirty look "But they're all maybes." she said causing the salesman to blush and smile before he picked out what she requested as Mona Vanderwaal arrived with a scarf around her neck

"Hey, is this me?" Mona asked

Hanna turned to look, before she asked "Or is it a little too much your mother?"

Mona gained an disgusted look as she immediately took off the scarf while Hanna turned to the salesman who handed her the shades, putting the own she turned to Mona who asked "I am loving those glasses, how much?"

"350." Hanna said getting a nod from Mona who turned around while Hanna looked up and saw Spencer who is looking at clothing, turning back to the salesman Hanna said "I'll be right back."

The salesman watched her go cleaning a pair of shades in a daze, that he was snapped out of when Naruto (CNaruto will be just Naruto now) walked up dressed in a black John Varvatos Star USA Slim Fit Long Sleeve Stripe Henley, and black slim fit Levi's with black/white hightop NIKE Dunks "May I help you sir?"

"The girl that just walked away, the shades she was wearing, how much are they?" Naruto asked

"Um, $350 sir." the salesman said getting a nod from Naruto who put $400 on the counter and took the receipt

"Keep the change." Naruto said grabbing Hanna's purse and walking off,

Meanwhile

Hanna got off the escalator and walked over to Spencer "I cannot believe Spencer Hastings actually has time to shop. I mean your interning for the mayor, taking classes at Hollis and redoing the barn, and in your lesuire moments you Facebook and Tweet."

Spencer with a smile looked to her "You know me, I like to stay busy."

Hanna smirked "Its called a summer vacay, Spence."

"Yeah and you spent yours sunning and shopping!" Spencer replied

"Tweet, tweet." Hanna said causing Spencer to giggle before she looked over to Hanna with a sad smile

"Did you see the paper today?"

Hanna with a solemn expression nodded "Yeah."

"She's gone but she's everywhere." Spencer said

"Can't believe its been a year." Hanna said softly

"Do you remember what Ali said that night? About our secrets keeping us close? Well I think it was the opposite." Spencer said

Hanna and Spencer gave each other smiles and remained silent for a moment before Hanna changed the subject "So! What's the occasion?" she asked

"Family dinner, meeting Melissa's fiance!" Spencer said exasperated taking a blouse off the rack

"Did find ?" Hanna asked following Spencer to the counter

"He's a med student so everybody's thrilled!" Spencer said sarcastically

"Then that's not the right top! You need to turn heads!" Hanna said walking to the closest rack

"Away from Melissa? Please!" Spencer said turning to Hanna who pulled out a burgundy blouse

"She doesn't always have to win." Hanna said before with a smile Spencer took the blouse "See you on the playground!"

"See you." Spencer said placing the blouse on the counter

Hanna headed toward the exist with the in her mind stolen glasses on her eyes with a smug smirk "Miss!" a voice called causing Hanna to stop "Turn around slowly." the man ordered

Hanna turned around and gasped as she saw Naruto standing there with her bag held up as he smiled at her "You forgot your bag." he said

"N-Naruto?" Hanna asked taking off the shades

"In the flesh." Naruto said before with an excited squeal Hanna dove forward and hugged Naruto who smiled and returned the hug, "Let me look at you." Naruto said pulling back and giving Hanna a twirl "Damn." he said checking her out

Hanna smacked her lips and playfully punched Naruto in his chest "Shut up." she said

"Naw I'm serious, you look great." Naruto said causing Hanna to smile shyly as she tucked her hair behind her ear

"So um..what are you doing in town?" Hanna asked

"Well, I need to finish Highschool so I decided to enroll here while I'm stuck in Pennsylvania." Naruto lied causing Hanna's smile to widen

"Hanna!" Mona called walking over to them,and pausing once she saw Naruto

"Naruto this is my friend Mona Vanderwaal."

"This is Mona, I thought Mona had bifocals, pig tails, wore grandma socks, and ugly dres-" Naruto was listing when Hanna elbowed him "What?" he asked her rubbing his ribs

"Yes, that was me, but I'm not like that anymore." Mona said

"That's good, Ali would be shocked." Naruto said

"You knew Alison, wait who are you?"

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, my best friend." Hanna said shoulder bumping Naruto who smirked

"Your Naruto Uzumaki, I'm so sorry about your parents."

"Thank you." Naruto nodded

"So where are you staying?" Hanna asked as they walked out of the mall

"Nowhere right now." Naruto answered before Hanna gained an excited expression

"Well you can stay with me, I'll ask my mom." Hanna said

"I can give you a ride is you like?" Naruto offered motioning to his black Ferrari

"Sure!" Hanna said before she looked to Mona who looked kind of upset "Mona, I'll catch you later ok."

"Ok, call me when you get a chance." Mona said before she and Hanna hugged and Naruto and Hanna walked away to his car, Mona waited for them to leave, watching as Naruto pulled out of the parking space and with a happy smile Mona waved to Hanna as Naruto zoomed out of the lot his car roaring for all to hear,

Mona gained an angry look on her face as she glared at the car, before she stomped over to her mom's car, and sat in the drivers seat, before she began to bang on the steering wheel screaming in anger

Hanna's House

"Naruto!" Ashley Marin said happily as she and Naruto embraced "I'm so glad you're here. We have missed you."

"I'm sorry if I worried both of you, but after the funeral I just needed some time to myself, which probably wasn't a good idea ar the time, because I started spiraling out if control." Naruto said as Ashley rubbed his shoulder comfortably

"Mom, Naruto needs a place to stay. Can he stay here?" Hanna asked

Ashley knowing of the massive crush Hanna had on Naruto growing up wanted to say no, but didn't have the heart not to, as this boy and his family had always been supportive of Hanna helping her come out of her shel when she was overweight, looking over she looked Naruto in the eye hoping to see if he was still the same boy he was last time she saw him, but his pupils widened and shrunk as she looked into his eyes

"Of course, you can stay as long as you need too." Ashley said while Naruto smiled

"I appreciate that." Naruto said with a secretive smirk

September 6, 2010

Rosewood High

Administration Office

Naruto stood at the desk as the administration office lady was looking through his transcripts "So do you plan on transferring here, from Mystic Falls High?" the lady asked

"Not exactly." Naruto said before he looked the woman in the eye who eyes glazed over for a few moments before she snapped out of it

"Well everything is in order, welcome to Rosewood High."

"Thank you." Naruto said grabbing his schedule and leaving the office

Outside

Aria, Mike and Byron pull up in front of the school, and immediately Mike got out of the car "Later. See ya!" Mike yelled out to his father and sister while running off to the entrance of the school

"Good luck!" Byron yelled back before turning to his daughter who was trying to get out of the car as quickly as possible, trying to not make eye contact with him at all

"Hey."

"Look, it's the first day. I don't want to be late-"

"I love you Aria! You know that right?" Aria's father interrupted which made her stop and glare at him.

"Yeah. I know." Aria said quickly before grabbing a hold of the door handle before stopping again when her father spoke again

"And you know that I love your mom."

"Do you?" Aria asked with a raised eyebrow

"I made a mistake, okay? And I will be sorry about it for the rest of my life, I just hope that someday you will be able to forgive me!" Byron said

"Yeah, I hope so too." With that Aria left the car and watched as her dad drove away.

Flashback

"Aria! Hey guys! Alison!" Mona called out to the two girls in front of her who were speed walking away while eating ice cream

"Hey! You hear Mona?" Alison laughed while walking faster

"Hey Aria!" Mona yelled out making Aria slow down a bit and look over at her

"Maybe we should wait." Aria said to Alison, feeling sorry for the girl

"Hey, guys!" Mona tried again while waving her hand at them

"My god, what a loser. Is she ever gonna get a clue!? Come here." Alison laughed while grabbing onto Aria's arm and running away from a heartbroken Mona. They suddenly stopped when they reach an ally with a familiar car parked in it.

"Hey, isn't that your dad's car?" Alison asked while Aria watched in horror as she saw her father make out with some blonde that wasn't her mom.

Flashback End

"Aria!" Emily yelled out towards her old best friend in disbelief, no one thought she would be back after what happened.

"Emily!" Aria said with a smile on her face as she gave her old friend a hug before they started walking to the school door together, unseen by both of them the plants near Aria suddenly died as they walked away

"When did you get back?" Emily asked

"Yesterday." Aria answered

"I almost didn't recognize you, I think that the last time we saw each other, you had a pink stripe in your hair." Emily giggled

"Yeah, that's what happens when your parents want you to be yourself but you don't know who you are yet..."

"You wore it well, you should have called. It's so weird running into you here!" Emily said

"Oh. Well we kind of lost touch, Emily, remember?" Aria asked

"That's what we had to do." Emily frowned

"I saw a poster of Alison yesterday." Aria said from the bottom of the stairs while Emily stopped at the top of them and turned toward her

"It's awful, I mean we all know she's dead right?" Emily said without thinking, the minute she realized what she said instantly guilt rose up from the pit of her stomach.

"I've just never heard anyone say it." Aria replied, none of them said a word the rest of the way to their first class.

With Naruto

Naruto sat in the back of his class, while people were glancing at him, which he easily ignored as he looked at his phone when he got a text from a blocked ID 'Welcome to Rosewood, I wonder does the world know of your relationship with Alison -A'

Naruto narrowed his eyes and opened the attachment to see that it was a photo of him and Alison in a club, with him hugging her from behind with his mouth on her neck as she had a smile on her face and her eyes closed

[Emily's house]

Emily was with her mom, Pam, who was preparing a welcome basket.

Emily said taking a pitcher of orange juice out of the fridge "I can't believe they sold the house." she said

"Just too many memories for the DiLaurentis's! I can't even imagine." Pam said

"It's just so weird to think of other people living in Alison's house." Emily said

Pam looked at her daughter in sympathy "I know honey."

Emily sighed before she smiled and said "Aria's back."

Pam smiled "Does she still have that pink hair?" she asked

"No mom, she doesn't."

"You know something? I never really understood that family, why would a mother let her daughter do something like that?" Pam asked

"Because they believe their kids are their equals. Not their property!" Emily said

"Honey, I dont think your my property, but I'm your mom, what kind of a mother would I be if I let you run around looking like a goth? That kind of style might fly in Europe but it wont get you very far here in Rosewood!"

"Not everyone dreams of making it here in Rosewood mom." Emily said

"Oh?" Pam asked putting a jar of jelly into the basket

"Some people dream of making it out." Emily said

Later

[Aria's House]

Ella was looking into a box and pull out two stemmed glasses "Found them." she announced walking back to the living room while Byron was uncorking a wine bottle.

Ella placed the bottle down and paused as she saw Naruto walking out of Hanna's house, and getting into his car, before he drove off

"Ella, you ok?" Byron asked

"Huh, yeah. Look what else I found." Ella said pulling out a stuff pig

"Ohh. She used to drag that thing everywhere. I think you're happy to be back." Byron said

"Aren't you?" Ella asked

"Well, haven't decided yet." Byron said pouring them both a glass

"Ohh. You and Aria are so much alike. I don't think she's happy to be home either." Ella said sitting down

"I know it was like a vacation from our real life, but... I felt like we really bonded when we were away." Byron said

"Well, we had to connect. We didn't know anybody else."

"I don't want to lose that." Byron replied sitting down

"Are you really worried that we will?" Ella asked sitting besides Byron

"It's just easy for stuff to get in the way."

"What do you mean? What kind of stuff?" Ella asked

"Ohh... You know, I'm really surprised that she brought that with us." Byron said attempting to change the subject

"Well, she loves it because you gave it to her. What kind of stuff could get in the way of us?" Ella said getting back on subject

"No, nothing, nothing. You know me. I just get a little overly obsessed about work, that's all. We're good, Ella. Come here. It's all good."

"Oh, I drove past Alison's house today. It's definitely something I haven't missed." Ella sighed letting it go, as she leaned into Byron while closing her eyes

"Oh, god. A year later. Imagine what that poor family is going through." Byron said

"I can't. I don't ever want to imagine. If anything ever happened to you."

"Nothing is gonna happen. We are safe. We're together. And we're home." Byron assured

Ella pursed her lips, before she focused

Rosewood Mall

H&M Clothing Store

Naruto was doing some shopping seeing as his other half, didn't leave him with any clothes, he's been so busy doing recon he had forgot to get any clothes besides what he needed, grabbing a few Henley shirts, some vnecks, short and long sleeves, a couple pair of jeans, leather jacket, a few coats, and a few dress shirts.

Looking through another rack, Naruto paused for a moment before he smirked "Should I be offended that you didn't show up in person. I mean sending an Astral projection, makes me think you really are trying to hurt my feelings."

Naruto finally looked away from the clothes to see _Ella_ standing there glaring at him "Hello Piper." he greeted noticing the entire mall was under her Molecular Immobilization.

"What are you doing?" Ella/Piper asked

"Shopping. Do you want help." Naruto said

"Don't give me that. It's been 18 years, since we last spoke. I gave you my blessing to have the life with your parents, to be happy."

"And I appreciate that Pi, I really do, but I find myself curious on one thing." Naruto said holding up a finger

"And what is there to be curious over?" Ella/Piper asked

"Aria Montgomery." Naruto said watching as Ella/Piper tensed "We both know she is no Montgomery. Why would you give me your blessing, and not tell me that you were pregnant."

Ella/Piper remained silent

"The silent treatment huh?" Naruto asked walking over to Ella/Piper "Well then I will await your answer, cause I'm not going anywhere. You've set up a good lie here, got married and had another child. Tell me have you truly forsaken your nature?"

"Mike isn't my biological child, the original Ella Montgomery died in child birth and I took her place." Ella/Piper said

"That's not what I asked, but thanks for the information. I hope your ready Pi, because I will make you remember who, and what you truly are, and I will tell Aria the truth of what, and who she is." Naruto said before he kissed Ella/Piper's head and turned around only for Ella/Piper to force him back around and grab him by his throat and force him back into the wall, while he actually gagged for air

"You will do no such thing!" Ella/Piper hissed

Naruto looked her in the eye and smirked "The spell you used to make her a normal human, is weakening, he magic is leaking through, it's best she learns the truth before it blows up in your face." he said as his face began to turn red while Piper tightened her grip

"You stay away from my family." Ella/Piper hissed before she let him go, causing Naruto kneel over and cough while Ella/Piper walked away

"I am your family." Naruto said looking up at her causing her to stop "Always and Forever." Naruto stood up and walked to stand right behind her before he slowly wrapped his arms around her "You and I both know what will happen, if anyone comes between me, you, and Aria, you may just have to kill me." Naruto pecked Ella/Piper's cheek before he walked to his cart and left her there while a tear rolled down her face before she vanished in a red mist, causing the other shoppers to become mobile again

[Hanna's House]

Hanna and her mother were cooking hoping for it to be ready by the time Naruto returned "I ran into Ella Montgomery today. Why didn't you tell me Aria was back?"

Hanna walked to the drawer and got out three forks, and spoons "It's not like we're still friends." she said before walking to the table and setting the table

Ashley sighed and continued to cook "She didn't know your father left. I hate telling that story."

Hanna continued continued to set the table before she looked to her mom "So change the story. I did. You grew up. You grew apart. It was mutual, and, honestly, We are much happier without him."

"Hanna." Ashley said

"Say it enough, and you'll actually start to believe it." Hanna said handing her mom a glass of vodka

Ashley took a sip "Well, I have to admit, it does sound a lot better than the truth." she said

"Nobody needs to know that we got dumped." Hanna said

"We" didn't get dumped. I did." Ashley said sadly

"He left both of us." Hanna said before she received a text

"If that's Mona, I'm staging an intervention." Ashley said looking to her daughter

"It's Naruto, he said he'll be here in 10 minutes." Hanna said before she began to text him back

Ashley smiled before her phone rang and she picked up " It's Ashley. Yes, I left it on your desk. Mm-hmm."

The bell rang, causing Hanna to get up to open it, before she gained an worried expression as there were policemen "Hanna Marin?" the agent asked

"Yeah. Why?" Hanna asked

"Is your mother home?" the agent asked just as Ashley walked up

"Let me call you back. What's this about?" Ashley asked

"We received a call from Rosewood Mall Security. They have your daughter on tape shoplifting a pair of sunglasses." the agent said causing Ashley to look at Hanna who looked down

"I'm sure there's been a mistake." Ashley said

"I don't think so. Could you turn around?" The Agent asked and as soon as Hanna turned around the agent handcuffed her, with a smug look as he glanced over to Ashley

[Police Station]

Hanna was waiting, as her mother was in the office with the agent, with a cold look on her face, when Ashley turned turned to look over to her the agent got up to close the door.

Hanna sighed and went to take a candy when she received a text 'Be Careful Hanna, I hear prison food makes you fat -A'

Hanna frowned before she received a text from Naruto 'Where are you guys?"

Hanna made to text back when the Agent walked passed her, followed by Ashley "What's going on?" she asked

"Let's go." Ashley said

"Really?" Hanna asked before she got up and followed her mom, outside to their car, while police officers ran to their squad cars

"n a small town like this, what people think about you matters." Ashley said

Hanna looked down with a sigh "I know." she said

"Then why would you risk it all to steal a pair of sunglasses? Hanna, I buy you everything you need to be popular."

"That's not why I do it." Hanna replied

"Then why do...This is something you do?" Ashley asked

"A few times." Hanna reluctantly said

Ashley sighed "This is about your father, isn't it? You think this is going to get his attention."

Hanna remained silent for a moment "I made a mistake." she said

"In Rosewood, you don't have room to make a mistake. And neither do I." Ashley replied

"I'm sorry. I'll fix it somehow." Hanna promised

"You will deny you did anything wrong. It was a misunderstanding." Ashley said

"But..."

"I'm taking care of it." Ashley said stopping Hanna from speaking, before she pulled off

[In the Street]

Emily walked alone in street when she perceived an ambulance making its way towards the old Di Laurentis's house, worried she ran in their direction through the crowd when she saw Maya "Maya!" Emily yelled

Maya turned around to see her friend "Emily!" she said hugging the girl

Emily pulled back and looked Maya in the eye "I thought something might have happened to you."

"I tried to call you." Maya said

Emily looked around "What's going on?" she asked

"They found your friend." Maya said softly

"I knew she was back. Is she inside?" Emily asked making her way to the door when Maya stopped her

"Emily! I'm sorry. They found Alison's body."

Emily looked shocked before she turned to see two agents of the coroners office pushing a body in a bag on a stretcher.

Hanna walked through the crowd to seethe see the bag see the bag on the stretcher.

Aria pulled up in her car when she saw the crowd causing her to stop and get out of her car. She then saw Spencer on the other pavement and walked over to her. "I heard the cops take Hanna to the police station today." Aria said causing Spencer to look at her in shock

"You don't think she'd ever talk about..." Spencer started

"The Jenna thing? We made promise." Hanna said walking up

"Hanna." Naruto said getting Hanna and her friends attention

"Naruto." Hanna said hugging him as he looked to the crowd Hanna pulled away and turned to Spencer and Aria

"Spencer, Aria this is Naruto." Hanna introduced causing Naruto to give them a soft smile as he shook their hands

"Nice to finally meet you, although I wish it was under better circumstances." Naruto said as they all looked back to the crowd

[Hanna's House]

Hanna, and Naruto were in the lounge, looking at the information about the discovery of Alison's body on the TV

"The current owners of the residence were in the process of demolishing the structure to make room for a renovation project, when workers made the gruesome discovery. The parents of the deceased were unavailable for comment, But a family spokesperson has confirmed the gazebo was under construction the summer 15-year-old AlisonDilaurentis disappeared. Tonight, the family is asking for privacy as they come to terms with the sad ending to a year-long mystery, and local authorities are coming to terms with the fact a killer is at large in Rosewood."

Hanna and Naruto sighed before they heard a noise, and Hanna hurriedly switched off the sound. Looking toward the sound they saw Ashley walk into the house followed by the policeman. They kissed each other and go up stairs, whole Ashley looked back toward the two, and Hanna immediately put back om the sound.

"I didn't know your mom was seeing anyone." Naruto said with an raised eyebrow

"Yeah." Hanna said with a guilty expression before Naruto took her chin in his hand gently and made her look at him

"Hanna what's going on?" Naruto asked

Hanna proceeded to tell him everything about why the police took her to the station including the weird text she had got.

Naruto stood up and made to walked upstairs when Hanna stopped him "Wait, where are you going?"

"That guy is abusing his authority to sleep with your mother. I am going to stop him." Naruto said

"But my mom told me to stay out of it, it's my fault anyway for stealing those dumb glasses."

"I paid for those dumb glasses." Naruto said causing Hanna to look up at him in surprise

"What?"

"Yeah, when I got your bag, I paid for the glasses the receipt is upstairs. Now I have to have to go save your mom from a decision that she will regret."

Naruto walked upstairs into the guest room where he was sleeping, and grabbed the receipt, before walking to Ashley's room

Ashley's Room

Ashley was staring at the window with a dad look on her face as Dt. Wilden kissed her neck and rubbed her stomach as he took off her blazer, "This is for Hanna! This is for Hanna!" she thought over and over when there was a knock at the door

"What the hell?" Wilden asked stopping as he turned to the door

"It's probably Hanna." Ashley said walking to the door and opening it to see Naruto "Naruto what to you want?"

"I want you to stop what your doing." Naruto said walking into the room

"Hey, kid we're kinda of in the middle of something." Wilden said waving Naruto off toward the door only for Naruto to place the receipt in his face, while Ashley looked relieved as she noticed Hanna recording the encounter with her cellphone

"Hanna didn't steal those shades, I paid for them." Naruto said causing Wilden to frown and take the receipt before he read it, and started to ball it up by Naruto grabbed his arm and twisted it up causing him to give a shout of pain while Naruto took the receipt from his hand "I'll take that. I will be taking it to the station tomorrow, and if I see you harassing Ms. Marin again, I will tell your captain just how his detectives abuse their power. Now get your shit, and get the fuck out." Naruto said letting Wilden go

Wilden clutched his arm, and grabbed his blazer before with a glare at the three people stormed off. Naruto looked to Ashley and Hanna who smiled at him "What?" he asked

"You were very protective." Hanna said

"You both are worth protecting." Naruto smiled causing the mother and daughter to smile at him with blushes "Good night." he said walking to his room

September 9, 2010

[Rosewood's Church]

People were walking into the church while a journalist was on the pavement across the street "Thank you... The discovery of her body rocked this community, And today, hundreds of mourners gather To say goodbye to Alison DiLaurentis."

Emily arrived with her mother; she sadly looked around before she saw Spencer and her parents, walking to her friend she and Spencer take themselves into each other's arms.

Peter Hastings smiled at his daughter as she hugged her friend before he saw Hanna and Naruto walked into the church causing his eyes to widen as he saw Naruto

Naruto and Hanna walked into the church to sew Alison's mom Jessica, "Mrs. DiLaurentis. I'm sorry for your lost." Naruto said shaking Jessica's hand

"Thank you for coming Naruto, Alison told me how you too bonded in Georgia. It means a lot that you showed up." Jessica said before she looked to Hanna "Hanna! I'm so glad you came. I would like you and the other girls to sit together up front. It's what Alison would have wanted."

"Of course." Hanna said before she and Naruto parted ways and he sat behind Ella and Byron next to Ashley, before his attention went to Aria who entered and talked to Jessica before she walked up front

Aria approached the first rank, before she stopped and observed the coffin when Hanna took her hand getting her attention exchanging smiles, she took her place next to the girls "Poor Ali." Emily said

Hanna looked around "Can you believe what a scene this is?" she asked

"Alison would have loved it." Aria said

"Popular in life and death." Spencer said before Hanna seeing Emily looking as if she was going to cry handed her a phial of alcohol

"No thanks. I don't-" Emily began

"Today, I think you do." Hanna interrupted before Aria's cellphone rung, causing the girls to look at her in terror "Anyone we know?"

Aria looked up and said "No, it's just my mom sending me a text." she couldn't help but noticed how they all breathed a sigh of relief "Emily and I aren't the only ones who got messages from "A," are we?"

Everyone glanced at each other, before whispers sounded out, causing Spencer to turn around "Oh, my god. It's Jenna." she whispered in shock causing the girls to turn around in surprise and watch as a blind girl walked to her seat with the help of a young man.

Turning around the girls looked to each other on confusion before Jessica sat down next to them "Did you see that Jenna Marshall was here? I didn't realize she and Ali were friends." she whispered

"They weren't." Spencer said before everyone went silent and faced forward as the ceremony started

"The lord giveth and the lord taketh away." The Minister said

Later

The ceremony was finished and the girls go out of the church when the Wilden intercepted them "Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna." he listed

"Do we know you?" Spencer asked

"I'm Detective Wilden. I understand you were all good friends with the victim." Wilden said

"Yeah, we were." Aria replied

"I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you." Wilden said

"We talked to the police when Alison went missing." Spencer retorted

"And I intend to go over every one of your statements. This is no longer a missing persons investigation. It's a murder. Rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer." Wilden smirked before he walked off while their attention went to Jenna who was getting a car as Naruto walked over to see them looking at her

"So that's the girl you all blinded?" Naruto asked causing them to look at him in shock

"W-what?" Aria asked

"Ali, told me about how she, and you guys threw a firecracker into the garage, and the Jenna girl was blinded because of it." Naruto said

"Alison told you that?" Spencer asked

"Mercilessly yes, she said she deserved it." Naruto shrugged

"You can't tell..." Aria began

"Relax, I don't care about the truth got out you all will be looking at jail time, and I don't want that. So your secret is safe with me." Naruto said with a shrug before he spoke again "Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I saw Wilden talking to you guys, and I want to make sure that he wasn't harassing you."

"No, he was just telling us, that he'll have to go over our statements from that summer again." Hanna said causing Naruto to nod before everyone phones rung

Everyone looked at each other before they checked their phones "Oh, my god!" Aria gasped

"It's from-" Hanna started

"I got one too." Emily said

"I'm still here, bitches-" Spencer read

"...And I know everything. A'." the girls read together

"I know what you did on that summer. A" Naruto read aloud causing the girls to look at him before he looked to them "Who is this A person?" Naruto asked

"We don't know." Spencer said before they all looked around

 **Finished**

 **Pairing is Naruto x Hanna**

 **If this does well, I'll continue it.**

 **Should their be other supernatural creatures, like the Hastings being werewolves.**

 **Emily being a witch (Ironic don't you think, seeing as Emily Fields dates the Emily Bennet actress)**

 **Aria being a witch**

 **Hanna and her mom being made vampire,**

 **I was also thinking of making Alison a vampire who was turned by Katerina.**

 **Let me know how to improve the story!**

.


	2. The Jenna Thing

The Jenna Thing

The girls were sitting in a restaurant called, The Apple Rose Grille, discussing the new messages from "A" that they received as well as Alison's disappearance, before Aria brought up a question that been on all their minds "Why was Jenna there?" she asked

"She must be back." Spencer said cradling her cup of coffee

"That cop acted like we were suspects or something." Hanna said

"Do you think we looked guilty?" Emily asked looking to her friends

"Why would we? We haven't done anything wrong." Aria said

"Except lie, about "The Jenna Thing." Hanna replied

"We promised that we'd never bring up 'The Jenna Thing' again remember? It never happened." Spencer said

"Have you found a way to forget?" Aria asked getting Spencer and Emily's attention, while Hanna poured some vodka from her flask into her soda "I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night."

"Aria it was an accident." Spencer whispered

Hanna finished pouring some vodka, and began to close her flask, when she saw a nosey old man looking at her in disapproval "It's medicinal!" she lied causing him to give a 'Yeah Right' look "Cramps!"

Spencer looked over to the old man as Hanna took a sip of her beverage, "I don't get it. How does 'A' know something about me, that only Alison knew?" Emily asked

"Alison knew all of our secrets, but we never knew any of hers." Aria noted

"I knew some." Spencer revealed getting everyone's attention only for her to stay silent

"Go on." Aria said causing Spencer to glance at each of them

"Talk." Hanna ordered

"I can't." Spencer said

"Soence! No, you are not just going to drop a bomb like that, and clam up." Aria replied

"She'd so kill me, if I told you." Spencer said

"She's dead." Hanna retorted causing Emily to look sad

"Ali, was seeing someone that summer." Spencer revealed

"I knew she was keeping something from me." Emily glanced around and corrected herself "From us."

"Well why didn't she want us to know?" Aria asked

"He was an older boy, and he had a girlfriend." Spencer said

"Who was it?" Emily asked

"She never told me his name." Spencer said

Hanna rolled her eyes "OK, that's only half a secret."

"That's more that, what you ever got from her." Spencer retorted

"How is it, that Ali told us nothing, while we told her everything?" Aria asked

"She told Naruto about 'The Jenna Thing. " Spencer said

"Yeah, why would she do that?" Aria asked

"Because she had major crush on him." Hanna said getting their attention "I introduced her to him when we were 13, since then she'd always ask me if I'd talked to him, and if he had asked about her."

"Do you think she saw him that Summer? Because something must've happened between them if A is talking to him too." Spencer asked

"I don't know. All I know is that Naruto spent the last 2 years mourning the 2 people he loved the most, and I don't want to upset him, by drudging up those memories." Hanna replied getting nods of understanding

The four sat in silence for a moment before Aria spoke "I really missed you guys."

"Me too." Spencer said

"I miss Ali." Emily said looking down as she fiddled with something on her wrist

"I can't believe you still wear that." Hanna said

"Ali still wears hers." Emily replied before she corrected herself "Wore."

"When Ali, didn't come home that night, I knew something terrible must've happened, but there was some part of me that just imagined that one day she'd just show up." Spencer said sadly

"Yeah, I used to think that maybe she just run off with some guy." Aria said

"That she was laying on a beach somewhere." Emily said still looking down

"Or getting a tan, out by the pool next to that hot lifeguard." Hanna said getting giggles from her friends

"Wait, what was his name again?" Aria asked

"Who cares?" Hanna asked before she looked up and said dramatically "Save me"

Everyone giggled, and sighed as they began to reminisce but cringed as they heard a tapping sound, instinctively knowing that blind Jenna Marshall had entered with her walking stick. Silently they got up and walked away in separate directions.

Next Morning

The next morning, Ashley and Hanna were getting ready for their day in the kitchen, Hanna was pouring herself some coffee in a mug, before moving over to her mother's coffee cup and pouring her some as well, as Ashley pulled out a carton of milk from the fridge and poured some in both hers and Hanna's coffee "That's the last of the milk." Ashley said throwing the carton away

Hanna walked over to her bag "It's on the list." she said taking her bag, and walking over to the mirror and touching up her hair

The guy on the tv was giving an report "..Over the area right now with a lot of warm air, but we've got a cold front moving in from the west right here behind me. In other news, Rosewood detective Darren Wilden held a press conference this morning."

Wilden's face appeared "The coroner did release his findings this morning, and although Alison Di Laurentis' body did show signs of a blunt-force head trauma, the cause of her death was suffocation." he announced before Ashley seeing Hanna's sadly face turned the tv off

Ashley sighed and looked back to her daughter "Are you okay going to school today?" she asked

Hanna looked over to her mom and smiled slightly "Yeah. I'll be fine." she assured

"Honey, I don't want to think about what the police are saying, and you shouldn't either. Try to remember Alison as the beautiful girl you knew." Ashley advised causing Hanna go think about happy memories before she frowned and looked to her mother

"I'm really sorry, mom." Hanna apologized

"For what?" Ashley asked with an raised eyebrow

"The cop." Hanna answered

"Well, thanks to Naruto, nothing happened." Ashley said before she checked her watch and walked to the kitchen doorway "Naruto! It's almost time for school, you don't want to be late!" she called before seeing Hanna putting on some lipstick "Is that amber rose? It's a good color for you. "

Hanna smiled at her mom, before their attention was given to Naruto who walked in putting on his John Varvatos Long Sleeve Mercerized Crew Neck "Morning." he announced grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl

"Good morning." Hanna and Ashley said before Ashley walked over to him and gazed at him

Naruto was about to take a bite of his apple when he noticed her watching him "Yes?" he asked

"I think I should tell you that curfew in this house on school nights is 10:00, you coming in at midnight is not ok." Ashley said as he raised an eyebrow "Now I know that I'm not your mother, but I know that your parents raised you to know better."

Naruto nodded slowly before he spoke "Yeah, they did. I promise it won't happen again."

"Good." Ashley said tapping Naruto's shoulder before she left with a goodbye

Naruto looked to Hanna who was doing her makeup, and tossed the roll of paper towels at her "Hey!" Hanna yelled

"Did you tell her, that I came in at midnight?" Naruto asked

Hanna picked up the paper towels and threw them back at him "No." she said while Naruto gave her a look "I didn't, look come on before we're late."

Naruto sighed and grabbed his Everest backpack and followed Hanna out of the house

Later

Naruto was putting some books into his locker when the gym coach walked up to him in the crowded hallway "Hey Uzumaki!"

Naruto looked to the coach "Yeah?"

"Every year for the 11th grade we have a friendly basketball game between students, it helps promote teamwork, and comradery. It also helps members of our basketball team to warm up, before the season starts. Now it is mandatory for all boys to play, so we'll be expecting you there for PE."

"Sure, I'll be there." Naruto smirked going back to putting his text books into his locker, caught sight of Emily being forced into a kiss by some guy, before she gave an uncomfortable smile, and watched her gaze over to the new girl who bore a resemblance to the late Emily Bennett, gaining a look of realization Naruto smirked and closed his locker before he walked off placing an earbud into his ear, as he walked through the hallway passing by Hanna, and her boyfriend Sean Ackard, before the PA system went off

"Will the following students please come to the office : Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin."

The four girls were the only ones in the hallway and they all exchanged looks before heading to the office, when Aria's phone rung "Wait. It's from "A."

Hanna, and the girls walked over and looked at Aria ' s phone before Hanna read the message "Dead girls walking."

Looking at each other the girls slowly walked to the office

Moments Later

The girls sat on the couch, while Detective Wilden illegally talked to them "So let's see... You thought you heard her scream." he said

"I-I said that, yeah." Spencer replied

"And when you three woke up in the barn, Alison was gone, and so was Spencer." Darren said looking to yhe other three girls

"Yes, I woke up before them, And I realized that Ali was missing, so..." Spencer began

"So you went looking for her." Darren interrupted as if he didn't believe a word she was saying

"That's what happened." Spencer said

"I got that." Darren said looking to the girls, "So, what's up? Was this a slumber party, or...?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Spencer asked

"No, just a routine follow-up. Why did you guys all fall asleep?" Darren asked

"I guess we were tired." Aria shrugged

"Tired? Really. Is that how you remember it, Hanna?" Darren asked the bored looking Hanna

"Yeah." Hanna said

"Yeah, you guys were tired." Darren repeated

"Look, we've told you everything we know, just like we did the night she went missing." Spencer spoke up

"I know, and you see, the thing is, it's almost exactly what you said last year- Almost like it was rehearsed."

"Like Spencer said, we've told you everything we know." Aria said

Later

Gymnasium

The entire 11th grade was in the gyms for the basketball game, the girls were sitting together after their weird lunch with Jenna,

Naruto walked onto the court in a t-shirt, and black basketball shorts, jogging over to the couch he called "Couch." getting the man's attention as he was talking to his players "Which team am I on?"

With a smirk the coach pointed "Your with them."

Naruto looked to see 4 nerds who looked like they've never played a sport in real life, Naruto glanced back to see the players were all jocks, with Noel Khan, Sean Ackard, and the guy he saw kiss Emily, Ben Coogan at the forefront they all had smirks on their faces while Naruto sighed and walked over to the nerds being able to recognize one of them from the AP classes he takes, and that was Lucas Gottesman,

Naruto looked at each of them and asked "Show of hands, which of you have any skill in basketball?"

No one raised their hand, causing Naruto to sigh "Maybe we should just forfeit." a short mousy looking guy offered

"No look just give me the ball, and do everything I say, when I say it ok." Naruto said getting nods from the nerds

Hanna, Mona, Aria, Spencer, Emily and Maya watched as Naruto was talking to the losers "They put Naruto on the nerd team. Ouch." Spencer said

"Tell me about it." Mona said before she looked to Hanna "So who are you going to root for, your best friend, or your boyfriend?"

Hanna looked between Naruto and Sean before she shrugged "I don't know." she said as some parents who had free time filed in and sat in the bleachers with their child including Peter, and Melissa Hastings.

Naruto sighed as he walked to the designated referee who flipped a coin "Heads or Tails?" he asked

Naruto made to call 'Heads' but Lucas instinctively called out 'Tails'

The ref pulled his hand up and said "It's heads, Team Ackard you inbound."

Naruto sighed and got into position as Ben passed Sean the ball, as Sean brought the ball up Naruto kept an eye on his teammates and watched as they were toyed with as Noel got the ball and sank a 3 pointer, before they all laughed and ran up court saying how easy their win was going to be.

Naruto took off his t-shirt, and tossed it onto the floor out of bounds and called for the ball from Lucas who passed it to him, slowly jogging up the court with the ball Naruto came to the 3 point line and shot the ball in Noel's face

The ball going through the hoop easily caused everyone on the opposite team to go on gaurd, before Naruto watched as Sean passed the ball to Ben who put in a layup

Lucas in bounded the ball only for Ben to catch it, and pass to Sean who shot a 3 pointer

Naruto walked to stand in front of Lucas who tossed him the ball, and Naruto seeing that he was really the only one he could count on in this team, decided to actually play "I won't miss." he said to himself before he ran up the court, and Noel got in his path, dribbling the ball in his left hand Naruto looked at the cocky expression on Noel's face, before he smirked,

Naruto dribbled to his right hand before he dribbled between his legs back to his left hand looking as if he was about to go to the left, which Noel thought, but Naruto blew past him to the right, causing everyone's eyes to widen

"He's fast!" they thought as Naruto made his way to the basket, but Sean got in front of him, but he was easily spun around as Naruto jumped and layed the ball in with a finger roll.

Naruto then jogged to the other side of the court and guarded Ben who had the ball, Ben went to shoot a jumper, but Naruto smacked the ball away into one of his teammates hands, Team Ackard hurriedly got back into defense, as Naruto's team brought the ball up court, and passed it to Naruto as Sean guarded him at the 3 point line

Dribbling with his right hand Naruto glanced around the court and with a simple dribble between his legs he blew past Sean "Shit!" Sean yelled running after Naruto before Noel, and Ben both went to block Naruto's way, only for Naruto to stop quickly and jump shooting a fade away from the free throw line

Noel grabbed the ball and threw it up court to Sean who was already running to the basket, catching the ball Sean went to dunk it, but Naruto slapped the ball from his hand coming up from behind him "No cherry picking." Naruto whispered to him as they both landed

25 Mins Later

Team Uzumaki 35. Team Ackard 37

Naruto looked to the scoreboard and sighed "Guess, I should turn up the heat." he said getting the players attention

Hanna, and her friends along with every other female in the gym was ogling Naruto's sweaty body, while the males were recording the game

Lucas threw Naruto the ball, as Naruto dribbled up court he saw Ben ready to try and stop him "Hope your ready." he said before Naruto dribbled between his legs to his right hand, and back between to his left, before he dribbled behind his back to his right quickly, before Naruto began to drive toward the basket but Ben stayed with him all the way, and saw Naruto smirk and before Ben knew it the ball was in midair behind him causing his eyes to widen but before he could make a move Naruto had spun around him, and grabbed ball

Ben with a growl reached for the ball, but Naruto spun away from him, and dribbled the ball between Ben's legs, and grabbed the ball when Ben tried to spin around for it, with a step back beyond the 3 point line Naruto shot the ball sinking his shot like he's been doing through the whole game, making it a 1 point game with his team in the lead, Naruto smirked as he back peddled while Ben glared at him as he saw Emily and her friends cheering Naruto on, noticing the score he smirked as all he needed was a 3 to win the game walking over to Noel and Sean who were impressed with Naruto's skill he grabbed the ball

"Give me the ball, I'll finish this." Ben said getting shrugs from Noel and Sean

Sean passed Noel the ball, and as Noel was bringing it up court he passed it over to Ben who was headed for the corner, Ben with a smirk caught the ball and went up to shot, but Lucas of all people swatted the ball to a teammate that instantly passed it up to Naruto who was headed up court, before with a one handed windmill dunk Naruto ended the game causing his teammates and all the students who've been called Losers to cheer loudly while Hanna and her friends clapped and screamed for him.

Naruto smiled as he gave Lucas and his other teammates a high five before he walked over to his towel and grabbed it to wipe the sweat from his face and body, before Hanna came over and hugged him when he wasn't sweaty anymore "Congratulations." she said

"Thanks." Naruto said before he looked over to Spencer who arrived with her sister, and father

"Naruto this is my father Peter, and my sister Melissa." Spencer introduced

Naruto shook Peter's hand "Mr. Hastings, nice to meet you." he said before doing the same with Melissa

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Uzumaki." Peter said

"Aw shit." Naruto thought as whenever a grown ass man he has just met, addresses him as Mr. Uzumaki they usually follows it up with ass kissing

"That was some game. I mean you single handily won the game for your team." Peter said

"Thank you, but if Lucas hadn't of made that block we would have lost." Naruto said just as the bell rung "Excuse me, I have to take a shower and get to class. Nice meeting you."

Naruto put his towel on his shoulder and grabbed his folded shirt, and pants and walked away

Peter Hastings looked to his youngest daughter "Spencer, I don't care what you have to do, get on Naruto's good side. I need to get on his team of lawyers." he said

Spencer looked at her dad, and nodded slowly

Later

Hanna's House

Hanna and Sean were at the kitchen table doing their homework, well Sean was, Hanna was glancing at him repeatedly, before with a smile she got up and walked to the fridge, and got a soda. Walking back to the table Hanna opened the soda and poured some into Sean's half empty glass

"Thanks." Sean said before Hanna began to kiss his neck causing him to smile awkwardly "Hanna." he said trying to move away

"What?" Hanna asked still kissing his neck

"It's too hard to stop if we go there." Sean said

"Oh, come on, Sean. It's okay." Hanna assured before they kissed a little, before Sean turned away

"Come on, Hanna, I..." Sean began but Hanna sighed in frustration and sat down grabbing her pen to restart her homework but she paused and looked at Sean

"You do like me like that, right?" Hanna asked

"Yes." Sean said

"I mean, maybe you... Still think of me as just a friend, the girl I used to be." Hanna said a little sadly before with a sigh Sean kissed her passionately before he pulled away

"Do you kiss your friends like that?" Sean asked

Hanna smiled "No." she said

"Look... I like the girl you used to be, just like I like the girl you are now." Sean said assuredly

"Is this waiting thing something you really want, or is it because of your dad?" Hanna asked

"No, it's me. It's... It's my choice."

The two looked at each other before they turned to see Naruto walk in wearing a black muscle shirt and cargo shorts

Seeing him open the fridge Hanna spoke "You know, you don't have to do your homework alone, you could come study with us."

Pulling out an bottle of flavored water, Naruto walked to the Island "I finished my homework already, besides I wouldn't want to get between you two, and whatever it is you both do. Truthfully I'm surprised you guys aren't half naked." he said opening his bottle

Hanna, and Sean blushed as Sean spoke "We're not sleeping together."

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised pausing in drinking his water

"Yeah, Sean wants to wait for marriage." Hanna said

"I didn't know people still did that." Naruto said before his attention went to the door as Ashley walked in with Chinese takeout, while she was on the phone "Let me take that." he said taking the bag from her getting a smile from her

"Hi, Mrs. Marin." Sean said gathering up his books

"We'll submit the loan docs in the morning. Okay. Great. Thanks." Ashley said hanging up the phone before she looked to Sean "Hi. How's the studying going?"

"Fine." Hanna said

"Already finished." Naruto said emptying the bag

Ashley seeing Sean getting his things said "Sean, you know your welcome to stay for dinner."

"Thank you Mrs. Marin but I promised my mom, that I'd be home for dinner." Sean said

"Ok... well pease tell your dad we really have been trying to make it to church, but I've been working on the weekends..."

"Oh, yeah, no. I'll let him know, Mrs. Marin. But it's okay. I mean, he understands. He works on the weekends too." Sean said causing Hanna and Ashley to smile while Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Corny." Naruto thought as Sean walked away and Ashley walked upstairs to wash up for dinner "So your saving yourself for marriage, huh? How old fashion."

"Shut up." Hanna said shaking her head as she put up her books

"What? It was a compliment." Naruto said sitting down next to her and drunk from his bottle of water

"Would you have sex with me?" Hanna suddenly asked causing Naruto to choke on his water and cough

"What?" Naruto asked

"If we were going out, would you have sex with me?" Hanna asked

"In a heartbeat." Naruto said honestly causing Hanna to blush "If you don't want to wait, tell Sean."

"He knows that I don't want to, no matter what I do he doesn't want to sleep with me."

"Maybe he's gay." Naruto offered causing Hanna to slap his arm

"I'm serious."

"So was I." Naruto muttered as he listened to Hanna

"Do you prefer the old me more, then the way I am now?"

"Honestly Hanna, the only difference I see is the fact that you lost weight, and your more confident. Other than that your still, the same beautiful, sweet, funny, smart girl that I befriended 7 Years ago." Naruto said with a smile that Hanna returned

Hanna looked Naruto in the eye for a moment before she impulsively slammed her lips into his, before she pulled away and looked at him in shock, and before she knew it, she was leaning in to kiss him again

Naruto and Hanna kissed each other lustfully and pulled away from each other when they heard Ashley coming down the stairs, Naruto quickly got up and walked to the island before he began to place the food on the table, while he and Hanna repeatedly glanced at each other

Later

Montgomery House

Aria was in bed asleep, as she flinched repeatedly from her bad dream

Dream

Aria was running through the school, hallway and ran into her English class, where she gasped on horror, as her mother, and Ezra were tied to chairs while her father Byron was looking scared as he stood facing them

"Aw Aria glad you can make it." a voice said behind her causing her to turn around the man's face was cloaked in shadow from his the hood of his jacket, the only thing she could make out was fangs

"W-who are you?" Aria asked

The man's smile widened and made to speak when Aria heard her mother yell "Get away from her!"

Looking over her shoulder Aria saw that her mother's face had changed she had veins around her eyes and blood had filled the sclera, she also had fangs "She deserves to know Piper." the man said getting Aria's attention "Have a seat, sweetheart."

Aria hesitantly sat next to her mom "What's going on?" she whispered

Before her mom could answer, the man spoke "Now Byron you were explaining the reason you made you 'daughter' lie to her mother, and keep your infidelity a secret. Continue." the man said using air quotes when he said daughter

"I-I don't know, I just panicked. I didn't want to lose Ella."

"If you didn't want to lose Piper, then why did you cheat?" the man asked

"I...I don't know, it just happened." Byron said

"Oh, that's not good enough." the man said getting up from his seat

"NO! Stay away from him Shinju!" Ella yelled causing the man to stop and look to her

"How long have we known each other Piper?"

"Don't do this." Ella pleaded

"Piper Halliwell, I asked you a question." Shinju said

"833 years." Ella said while Aria looked between them

"A very long time. I know we haven't been together since the early 90's but your rebound has been unfaithful, and he had our daughter help keep his secret."

"What?" Aria asked in shock looking at Shinju

"Search your earliest memories, you know it to be true. Byron Montgomery isn't your father. And for the sin of committing adultery he shall die." Shinju said before in a flash he was behind Byron and feeding on him causing Ella, and Aria to scream, dropping the corpse Shinju stepped over it, and made his way to the frozen Ezra and leaned close "Ready to share your secrets?"

"I-I have no secrets." Ezra said sitting back in his chair

Shinju smirked widely "Why did you have to go and lie." he said before he grabbed Ezra by his throat and made to take a bite out of him

End Dream

"NO!" Aria screamed as she shot up breathing heavily

Later

Aria sat at the kitchen table fiddling with her plate "Rough night?" Ella asked her

Aria looked up to her mother "Just a weird dream." she said

"Well do you want to talk about it?" Ella asked

"It was about you, but it was weird this Shinju guy called you Piper Halliwell, and you both were vampires. He was..." Aria stopped speaking when her dad walked in, although she missed her mom's shocked, and fearful expression "I'll tell you later, I'm going to be late." she said grabbing her bag and walking out of the house

"What's wrong with Aria?" Byron asked

"She, um...I need to go." Ella said grabbing her bag and car keys before she left as well leaving Byron with a worried feeling

Marin House

Naruto was in the kitchen sipping on a bloodbag, he was home alone, as Ashley had work, and Hanna went to the mall with Mona using his car.

Getting rid of the empty bag, Naruto was slammed into the wall, by an enraged Piper/Ella who walked inside with her hand raised "Hi, Pi." he greeted casually

"I warned you." Piper/Ella said

"About what?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Don't play with me. I am not in the mood." Piper/Ella clenched her hand into a fist causing Naruto to grimace "You've been messing with Aria's dream."

"I don't know what your talking about." Naruto said

"Your lying!" Piper/Ella hissed slowly twisting her fist causing Naruto groan as his own blood filled his mouth,

Spitting blood, Naruto looked at Piper/Ella "I haven't messed with Aria's head." he said before he vamped out and with a grunt he broke loose from Piper/Ella's hold and tackled her to the ground "I swear it."

Piper/Ella looked Naruto in his eyes, before she laid her head down "How does she know of the Shinju, or that my name is Piper/Ella?" she asked herself

"You can't just seal away power like hers. She is a Halliwel witch, and she holds the blood of the oldest family in the world. Power like that when it is locked away, grows more potent, and tries to find a way to get free. It's probably piggybacking off of her stress." Naruto said as Piper/Ella gave him an accusing look

"You couldn't explain this before?" Piper/Ella asked

"I never even fathom the thought that you or your sisters would seal away our children's heritage." Naruto replied causing Piper/Ella to sigh

"I did it because, I wanted to give her a normal life. I didn't tell you that I was pregnant, because I knew you wouldn't have taken the offer if you knew, but I knew that you'd be happy living with your parents."

"Did they know?" Naruto asked

"Yes, and your mother wasn't happy, not one bit." Piper/Ella said rubbing her cheek where Kushina had slapped her "They offered me to come live with you guys, but I couldn't run the risk of you and Aria getting to close." Piper/Ella said

"You mean like how we are now?" Naruto asked leaning down so that their noses were touching

"Yes, now get off." Piper/Ella said before a vamp speed she placed her hands on Naruto's chest and pushed him up, before Naruto responded by grabbing her wrists and pinned her arms down over her head as he looked at her with a smirk

"I happen to be very comfortable here." Naruto said

"Well I'm not." Piper/Ella replied

"Really?" Naruto asked getting a nod before in a flash of speed he and Piper/Ella were now on his bed in the same position

"Hn, showoff." Piper/Ella said causing Naruto to chuckle

"You used to like it when I showed off." Naruto said with a soft smile as he and Piper/Ella looked each other in the eye, before they began to kiss passionately,

Lemon

Piper/Ella wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, as Naruto brought his hands around her from behind and started running them up and down her body while they explored one another's mouths with their tongues.

Deep blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as the made out with their hands roaming their bodies. Piper/Ella grabbed under his shirt and and lifted it up over his head taking it off leaving him topless. Piper/Ella smiled looking him over and licking her lips, before in flash of speed she and Naruto was standing at the foot of the bed while they made out again, as she reached down with one hand. Piper/Ella smiled into the kiss when he groaned into her mouth from her palming his erection hidden within his shorts

Naruto then watched as his old lover got down on her knees before him and unzipped his shorts then bringing out his cock. She smiled at the huge hunk of man meat that was inches from her face. "I've missed this thing!" she thought staring at his huge vein covered dick, before she then looked up at him smiling before taking his rod in her hand and started jerking him off. She smirked when his eyes closed as he groaned from her firm but soft touch.

Piper/Ella then took his 12" manhood in her mouth and began moaning from the taste in her mouth as she started sucking him off. Naruto placed his hands on her head as she stared bobbing her head up and down on his shaft with her tongue swiveling around his length. "Pi." Naruto moaned as he gently pumped his cock into her mouth. "I've missed you." he said barely able to keep on his feet while she continued pleasuring him. Piper/Ella smiled when she felt him twitch in her mouth and knew he was gonna blow.

"Piper!" was all he could get out when he came at last. The hybrid moaned when she felt him explode in the back of her throat. She did her best to swallow his load as he shot round after round of cum into her mouth. Once he finished cummin she took her mouth off with some of his release beginning to drip from her lips. She smiled up at him while she cleaned her mouth with her fingers then tasting it some more. "You still taste delicious Naruto." she purred.

Naruto smiled at that and in a flash of speed had her on her feet. He then leaned in to begin kissing her neck to which she moaned gently from it. His hands roamed her body and she smiled when she felt him kneed and grope her ass. Naruto then reached and brought her shirt up over her head taking it off completely. She let him get on his knees and whimpered as he began kissing her toned and flat stomach. While he kissed her belly he reached up and undid her bra letting her sizable breasts fall out for him to see.

Naruto got up and took one of her tits into his mouth to begin suckling it to which she moaned and whimpered from the pleasure that was coursing through her. Naruto swiveled his tongue and sucked onto the hardening bud as well as gently gnaw on it. He then switched and started working on her other nipple as well and smiled while he worked thinking that her moans of pleasure were nothing short of music to his ears. Naruto then lifted Piper and got onto the bed.

Piper/Ella was on her knees on top of the mattress with her old lover behind her. Naruto was working her large breasts in his hands and kissing her shoulder as well as the back of her neck. Naruto also started licking close to her ear and Piper/Ella shivered from his actions. She let out a pleasurable gasp when one of his hands snaked down and unzipped her jeans before reaching his hand inside to rub beneath her panties. "Wow Piper/Ella." said Naruto whispering into her ear. "You're already very wet. I guess the blood bag isn't handling his responsibilites as a husband." he grinned

Piper/Ella protest at bringing up her human husband died before she can make it known as her attention went to Naruto's hand that he took out out and licked some of her fluids off his fingers right next to her. He then reached back down to reinsert his fingers inside her moist pussy. Naruto smiled as he continued to kiss and lick her neck and shoulder while he worked his fingers around inside her pussy. He loved the sounds of her moaning and whimpering from his actions and he could feel her growing wetter and tighter by the moment.

Finally she let out a cry of absolute bliss when she came coating his hand in her nectar, as Naruto had vamped out and bit her.

Removing his fangs, Naruto let her lay down and she smiled softly up at him as he cleaned his fingers again from her sweet love juices. Naruto grinned down as he watched her take both her jeans and now soaked panties off tossing them to the floor and lay before him completely naked for him to see.

"You're still beautiful." he said to her to which she looked away a bit and blushed. She then felt his hands on her thighs and looked again to see him spread her legs for him to view her wet cunt. Naruto took a moment to look at her hot pink pussy that was just dripping and waiting for him to reclaim her. The scent of her arousal was all the more intoxicating as he licked his lips just thinking that he couldn't wait for a taste after 17 years. Naruto saw her looking up at him with almost a pleading look like she was desperate for him to take her.

Naruto leaned in and quickly ran his tongue over her slit getting her to cry out from the wave of pleasure that ran through her. He then started licking again slowly back and forth up and down her folds all the while Piper/Ella was huffing and moaning from the his tongue over her wet pussy. Naruto was also sure to pay special attention to her clit and smiled when she arched her back from his actions. Piper/Ella smiled down while he continued to eat her out and cried "Oh fuck yes!"

Naruto then used 2 fingers to gently spread her open a bit for giving him a great view of the inside of her body before he plunged his tongue inside her. Piper/Ella blushed hard and moaned loudly before reaching down with both hands to hold him in place as if she was desperate not to let him stop. Naruto continued swiveling his tongue around inside her moist caverns and tasting her arousal as she became wetter and wetter by the minute. Finally Piper/Ella let out a long and loud cry as she came again.

Naruto felt her gush her womanly fluids out onto his tongue and into his open mouth. He took a few to clean her up while she was coming down from her pleasure high. Naruto got back up on his knees and savored the rich flavor of his old lover's juices as they slithered down his throat. Naruto saw her laying down and had an idea. Piper/Ella felt him rub one of his fingers against her anus before he pushed inside up to the knuckle. "N-N-Naruto!" she gasped as he gently worked his finger around in her rectum.

"Do you still like a little ass play?" he asked grinning as she stirred and jerked around with her muscles closing around his digit.

"That feels really good." Piper said smiling up at him

"Then I guess that means we both have something to look forward too." he told her as he withdrew his finger from her ass. Naruto smirked when she squirted a little from his doing that. He then got up over top of her and in between her legs before he mashed his lips into hers for another hot and passionate kiss.

While they made out Naruto lined himself up with the gorgeous woman and pushed in burying his cock inside her completely. Both lovers moaned into each others mouths when they both became one as Naruto felt her wet and tight caverns grip him within her as if not to let go while Piper/Ella felt him restretch her out in amazing ways thinking she only wished Byron was only as big and long as he was. Naruto brought his hands up on the bed above her shoulders and started thrusting his cock into her pussy.

Piper/Ella responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and was just ecstatic as she felt him reach further within her. Naruto kept pounding his manhood into her body while they both moaned loudly from the pleasure that coursed through them. All the while the headboard of bed was banging against her wall and creaking loudly while they made love in Marin House right across the street from the Montegomery home. Naruto felt her growing tighter and wetter by the minute and could tell she was about to climax again.

Piper/Ella smiled when she felt him twitch inside her knowing he was about to cum and was just getting more and more anxious for the climax. She wanted him to fill her to the brim with his baby batter. Finally Piper/Ella let out a loud cry as her vaginal walls squeezed shut with Naruto trapped inside and he let out a gasp from how tight she became to which he exploded inside coating her insides with his hot cum. Naruto rested on his elbows just above Piper/Ella and both took a moment to catch their breath while his still erect member was still resting inside her.

Once he caught his breath Naruto rolled gently over with Piper/Ella rolling on her side as well so they were both in a spooning position. Naruto leaned in and started gently kissing her neck and shoulder which caused her to moan from his light touch. She felt his cock still full strength behind her and looked behind to lock lips again. While their tongues battled it out Naruto got the her to arch her leg where he held it in place so she could reach down and grab his dick. Naruto groaned into her mouth from her grip and then she inserted him into her wet pussy again.

Naruto let go of her leg so he could hold her closer to him while he started a new series of thrusts into her body. Piper/Ella was breathing hard and moaning loudly from his sharp thrusts with his cock grinding inside her moist walls. She smiled as she felt his crotch slapping against her ass while he drove his member in as deeply and as fast as he could. Piper/Ella was in bliss as Naruto pounded into her while he started kissing her shoulder again. "Naruto please keep it up!" she begged "Whatever you do don't stop!"

Naruto wanted to raise her arousal some more so he reached one hand underneath and upward to begin squeezing and massaging one of her breasts while his other hand snaked down to play with her clit. He smiled when her breathing became more erotic from his actions. "You are so fucking tight Piper/Ella." said Naruto into her ear while he continued pounding his rod into her body with unbelievable speed and strength feeling her grow only wetter and tighter by the moment. Piper/Ella felt the heat rising and smiled from another fast approaching orgasm and could tell from how Naruto twitched inside her that he was gonna blow as well.

"Naruto-Kun! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'm Cumming!" she screamed. Naruto felt Piper/Ella's vaginal muscles tighten around him to the point it hurt a little and this caused him to groan before he burst inside her again. Mabuki moaned loudly when she felt him fire several rounds of his hot semen inside her which mixed in with her own juices before leaking out of her and onto the sheets. They remained joined at the hip a while longer before Naruto started kissing her shoulder again. Piper/Ella turned to kiss him back and smiled when she felt him harden again.

She quickling got back up pulling him out and then had him lay down on his back before straddling him. Naruto smiled up at the beautiful woman on his pelvis before vamped vamped out vamped out and in a flash of speed sunk her fangs into his neck. Smirking Naruto brought his hands down while they Piper/Ella fed on him and started squeezing her ass which caused her to moan. She then sat back up looking down at her lover who smiled up at her from his position beneath her then she got up, reached forward to grab his cock and line him up with her dripping entrance before sinking back down to impale herself a third time on his rock hard cock.

Naruto gripped her hips and started thrusting up into the woman just loving how hot and tight she was. "Piper you're so hot." he said thrusting up into her hot core. Piper/Ella then doubled her efforts and went from just rolling her hips over him to bringing herself up and quickly slamming herself back down. The room was filled with moaning and heavy breathing along with wet slapping sounds of the crotches colliding with one another all the while both their pubic hairs soaked with love fluids.

Piper/Ella leaned forward again placing her hands on his chest for better balance while she road him. "Will you give my ass some more attention like you did earlier Naruto?" she asked looking down and moaning. Naruto reached one hand from her hip to her ass cheek then trailed down her crack till he found her pucker again. He pressed his vibrating middle finger against her anus then pushed in up to the knuckle like he did before and smiled when she squealed with glee from his entering her ass again. She leaned closer to lock lips while they crashed their hips together and Naruto worked his digit in and out of her butt.

They kept going picking up speed and power trying to bring them closer to orgasm. Piper/Ella could fell her core heating up and was getting ready to cum again and could feel Naruto about to burst again as well. Finally Naruto flexed his finger inside her rectum which sent her over the edge. Piper/Ella moaned loudly into her lover's mouth as she unleashed another torrent of her fluids from her body soaking their crotches again and tightening around his shaft like a snake. Naruto felt her tightness and came again into the sexy woman filling her womb with his seed again till it started over flowing from her.

They took another moment to catch their breath before Naruto looked up with his foxy grin at her "I knew you still loved me."

Piper/Ella scoffed "I was just in the mood."

Naruto chuckled before reaching up and pulling Piper/Ella down into a passionate kiss.

 **Finished**


	3. To Kill A Boyfriend

Marin House

Naruto was at the Island in the kitchen with a glass of bourbon in hand, he was looking up Byron Montgomery, the human that's been in his daughters life for the past 15 years. From what he could see the man seemed like an ok guy, on paper but Naruto was curious in what caused the feelings of anger, and resentment in Aria that were directed at him. The sound of his phone buzzing caused him to put his information digging on hold as he checked his phone to see that he had an email.

Opening the email, Naruto downloaded the attachment to see a traffic cam picture of him and Allison standing in the road the day she dissappeared 'Ooh Naru, you have some explaining to do! -A'

"This is beginning to get annoying." Naruto said to himself before he hurriedly turned his phone and laptop off as Hanna walked in looking a little freaked out "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," Hanna nodded sitting beside him "No. I'm pretty sure whoever this A person is just threatened us."

"What?" Naruto asked turning to face Hanna

"Well, the girls and I were walking to The Kissing Rock to set up a memorial for Alison, when we got this text." Hanna explained before she handed him her phone where a text was 'Heads up BFFs. It's open season on liars, and I'm hunting.-A'

"You sure you have no clue who this A person is?" Naruto asked

"It could be alot of people, Alison was really mean to some people."

"And they're targeting you guys because you were her friends, but that doesn't explain, why they would have a problem with me." Naruto said

"Well Ali, really liked you, so maybe your a target just because, of how she felt about you." Hanna offered

"This A person needs to get a life." Naruto said handing Hanna her phone back

"Tell me about it." Hanna said before she noticed his glass and grabbed it "What's this?"

"I wouldn't, it's a little strong." Naruto said stopping her from drinking

"I can handle it." Hanna said before with a nod Naruto let her take a sip, immediately her face scrunched up causing him to laugh and take back his glass as she began coughing

Next Day

Naruto wearing a black DIESEL T- Malaya-RS T-Shirt, black slim fit Levi, and black suede Gucci boots walked out of a coffee shop headed to the matte black Maserati Granturismo he had delivered to him yesterday, getting into his car, Naruto was about to start it when he sensed a wave of anger and frustration causing him to look up and see Aria, with Byron and some blonde woman, intrigued at what could cause her to feel this way, he listened in

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." the blonde said

"No, no, no, that's okay." Byron replied, before an awkward silence settled between them "Uh... Um, Aria this is, uh, Meredith Sorenson. She also teaches in the department, uh, my department, and this is Aria, my daughter."

Meredith looked to Aria "Oh, Aria! Hi. Of course you are." she then looked back to Byron who was looking inside to see if Ella was coming causing Naruto to narrow his eyes slightly "Did you get my message?"

Byron looked back to Meredith "Yes I did, and I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to call you back." he said

"That's okay, they just need he referral by Monday, and..." Meredith trailed off

"I'll get to it as soon as I get back to campus. Is there an e-mail, or..."

"Here." Meredith said opening her binder and walking over to Byron before she looked to the upset Aria "So, how does it feel to be home? This town must seem a little dull after spending a whole year overseas."

"Not really." Aria said with narrowed eyes as Naruto could sense her energy stirring ready to lash out

Byron finished writing down the information he needed looked up "Okay, well, I'll, uh... I'll send that before lunch." he said

"Thanks. I'm so glad I ran into you. Nice to meet you. Welcome home." Meredith said before walking off while Aria glared after her

"Why can't she graduate?" Aria asked

"She has." Byron said causing Aria to look at him "I told you. She's now a teaching assistant. Not mine, but her office is across the hall. I can't pretend like she doesn't exist, Aria. It's a small college."

"Mm, not small enough." Aria retorted with a small glare, before with a scoff she began to gather her things "I have to get to school."

"Aria, "

"Tell mom, I'll see her later." Aria interuppted before she turned around to walk away when Naruto pulled up

"Hey Aria." Naruto greeted catching her and Byron's attention "Um, I was wondering if you needed a ride to school."

"Yeah, thanks." Aria said getting into the passenger seat and once she put her seat belt on, Naruto drove off, while Byron sighed to himself

With Naruto

"So where's Hanna?" Aria asked

"She got a ride with Mona." Naruto said taking a sip of his coffee

"Can I ask you something?" Aria asked getting Naruto's attention "Um, so Alison told you about The Jenna Thing, what else did she tell you? Was their anything about me?"

"No not really." Naruto said before he glanced to her with a raised eyebrow "Wait, did she know about your dad and the blonde from earlier?"

Aria's head snapped toward Naruto wide eyed "W-Wha...H-how?"

"Well I saw when she walked up to you and your dad, and how both of your demeanors changed. What really tipped me off, was how while you were glaring a hole into her head, how your father was looking into the cafe to make sure your mother didn't come out."

"You can tell that my dad had an affair just by watching them interact."

"I'm a master in the art of reading body language." Naruto smirked before he gave her a serious look when he saw her look down as she fiddled with her hands "Look, I know I have no right to know about your family situation, but can I give you some advise? You don't have to take it."

"What is it?" Aria asked

"With this A person harassing us, with the knowledge of every secret Ali knew, I think it's best you tell your mother before A tells her." Naruto said

"But my dad said that it's over."

"Well you guys have been gone for a year, and your back in Rosewood with his mistress. Your mother deserves to know, that the man she married cheated on her, and forced her daughter to keep it a secret." Naruto said with a nod "That is all I'll say on the matter. What happens from now on is none of my business."

Aria thought about what Naruto said, before she filed it away for later, and the two began to bond over their mutual love of Art, and music on the drive to school

Mona was putting on some lipstick before she turned to Hanna "Ah! Totally love this color. We should've stocked up on a few more tubes." she said holding it out for her to take

"Well, I only have two hands. Keep it." Hanna replied

Mona looked confused "Why, is your mom asking to see receipts?" she asked while Hanna looked over her shoulder

Sean, and Noel walked over talking "It's hilarious." he said laughing

Hanna walked over followed by Mona "Sean! What's so funny?"

"Nothin'. Noel's just out of control. Mm, you smell good." he said kissing his girlfriend

"Save something for tomorrow night." Noel told the couple

"What's tomorrow night?" Hanna asked

"Noel's parents are leaving town." Sean revealed

"It means the party of the year is officially on. Think big, think wild, think parental units in a different time zone."

"I gotta get to practice. Save that smell." Sean said kissing Hanna before he and Noel walk away

"So, the pressure's on." Mona announced

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked

"Not all of us have a Sean to wear to that party, and I'm not gonna spend the night guarding the bushes so you can jump each other's bones." Mona said as she and Hanna walked toward the school

"Okay, we're not gonna be doing it in the bushes." Hanna scoffed

"Whatever." Mona said before she gained a sly look and asked "Have you guys even done it yet?"

"It's not a race, Mona." Hanna replied

"Okay mom, seriously. No one's pushing you to be natty ho, but you guys have been going out for months. If you're not together in that way, how do you know you're together-together? How long can you wait before you lose him?" Mona said before she walked ahead of Hanna who looked over to Sean and Noel who were talking to some girls

Naruto and Aria pulled up to the school, laughing, just when Naruto saw Ben force a kiss from Emily "What's up with Emily and that Ben guy?"

"Oh they've been dating for 2 years. Why?" Aria asked

"He just seems kinda forceful, and she's obviously uncomfortable with it." Naruto said causing him and Aria to look over to Emily and Ben who were talking to Maya as Aria noticed how Emily seemed to tense when Ben kissed her cheek

Hallway

Naruto was taking out his English books when "Hey Naruto."

Looking over his shoulder Naruto saw Noel "Rosewood has their own Matt and Tyler." he thought before he looked over to them "Sup?"

"Look we're sorry about putting you with the losers, we all thought you were some super rich kid who has never played a sport let alone touched a ball his whole life." Noel said as Naruto grabbed another book from his locker "But you proved us wrong, so I was wondering if you'd like to come to my cabin party?"

"Sure." Naruto nodded "Sounds fun."

"Great, we'll see you there." Noel said before walking off as Hanna walked over

"What was that about?" Hanna asked

"Well it seems I've been invited to a cabin party." Naruto said Hanna smiled and made to speak when she froze in shock getting Naruto's attention "Hanna?" he asked before he looked to where she was looking to see Jenna walk by with her brother Toby, the intended target of the girls' prank that left Jenna blind "Whose he?"

"That's Toby Cavanaugh."

"Really." Naruto said looking to Toby who looked at Emily before he walked off "Alright I have to get to class, I'll see you later."

Naruto made to walk off but stopped when he saw Detective Wilden walk up "Hanna."

Hanna looked to see Wilden and frowned "What?"

"I just spoke with your principal and he said it's alright if we have a chat."

"No, I have to get to class." Hanna said

"It's alright, you've been excused." Wilden said motioning for Hanna to walk only for her to pull out her phone

"Then you can come get me from class, when my mom gets here."

Wilden frowned as Hanna placed her phone to her ear, before he looked to the smirking Naruto "Do you find something funny?"

"Yes I do Darren." Naruto said

"That's Detective Wilden." Wilden corrected

"I'm sorry, I don't show respect to dirty cops." Naruto smirked getting a glare from Wilden who made to retort but Naruto turned around and walked away with Hanna

Later

Naruto closed his locker, and was about to head to his car, when he glanced into the next hallway to see Ben sneak into the girls locker room, "Hell no." Naruto said before he made his way to the locker room, but paused when he saw Toby coming his way causing him to pause "What are you-" Naruto began to ask but his attention was diverted when he and Toby heard Emily

"Ben, get off me! Get off! Stop it!"

Naruto and Toby rushed into the locker room to see Ben forcing himself on Emily and before he could get any more aggressive Naruto punched him off of Emily before Toby forced him up to the locker and punched him when Ben took a swing at him while Naruto held Emily

"Toby that's enough! Okay? Stop." Emily said as Toby held Ben to the wall

"Is one of them the reason you're acting like this?" Ben asked with a busted nose, and lip

"Ben, get over yourself, okay?" Emily said

"Get over myself?" Ben asked

"It's done. We're over." Emily said as Naruto grabbed her things and lead her out

Parking lot

Naruto sat on the hood of hi car, texting Hanna when his attention was given to a fully dress Emily who had gotten dress in his car as uncomfortable as it was "Hey." She said walking up "Um thank you, for saving me back there."

"Its alright, I can give you a ride home if you'd like." Naruto said

"No its ok, I have my bike." Emily replied getting a nod from Naruto

"If he bothers you again, call me. OK." Naruto said getting a nod from Emily who smiled and walked to her bike with Naruto watching her "Well seems Ben has gotten his last kiss, I hope it was worth it." he thought to himself

Later

Naruto walked into the kitchen wearing a white John Varvatos Multi Button Shirt with Asymmetric Closure, John Varvatos Star USA Bowery Coated Jeans, and white Hightop Air Force Ones, as he put on his ALL SAINTS Coerce Leather Jacket

"Don't you look handsome." Ashley said looking at him from the table

"You don't think the leather jacket, is overkill?" Naruto asked as Ashley stood up

"No, it'll be cold out there tonight. Listen if there is any drinking I want you to bring Hanna straight home." Ashley said

"Everything will be fine. Besides I'm sure the preacher's son would recite a passage from the good book, should Ms Hanna try to act unladylike." Naruto said causing Ashley to laugh just as Hanna walked in

"I heard that." Hanna said causing Naruto to smile

"That's good." Naruto said as Hanna grabbed some cash from her purse, while Naruto swiped a slice of Pizza from Ashley's plate and hurried out the house when she threw a balled up knapkin at him

Later

Noel's Cabin Party

Emily and Maya arrived at Noel's party in Maya's car, getting out they began to walk to the party while Emily looked as if she didn't want yo be there "Come on, lighten up." Maya said before she noticed Naruto surrounded by a couple of girls who were trying there best to get all of his attention

"I should've stayed home." Emily said getting her attention

"Why, 'cause you broke up with somebody? What are you supposed to do, spend the rest of the school year hiding under your bed?"

Emily sighed as they came to the threshold to see Hanna standing there annoyed that Sean was ignoring her, while he played Foosball with Ben "There he is." Emily said as Noel handed Ben a cup

"Did you do that to his face? Damn. It's a good color on him." Maya said

Hanna seeing Emily waved "Hey, Em."

Ben's bruised head snapped up and he turned around "Yo, what just happened?" Sean asked only for Ben to ignore him as he stepped to Emily and Maya

"So, you decided to come after all." Ben said

"Yeah, I did. Just not with you." Emily said before she and Maya walked away completely dismissing him

Later

Hanna still stood in the corner watching Naruto who was bumping and grinding with a female classmate, glancing back she frowned as Sean was still playing foosball with his friends, making Hanna feel even more neglected by her boyfriend, "Ooh! Damn. Did you see that?" he asked Hanna before kissing her cheek and walking back to the table

"Awesome. Look, can this be your last game?" Hanna asked only to be ignored as Mona walked up with some guy

"Whatever." Mona said to her friend before she looked to Hanna and glanced to Sean "Have you guys...?" Hanna shook her head "Seriously." Mona said before she walked off

Hanna looked back to see the girl Naruto was dancing with leading him away causing jealousy to burn in her chest so she walked walked to Sean and said "I'll be right back." and walked away while Sean paid her no mind

[Outside]

Aria stood with Emily, and Spencer "So Naruto punched Ben and Toby tackled him? Wait what was Toby and Naruto even doing in the girls' locker room?"

"Naruto said that he saw Ben sneak in, and he was about to make sure that everything was alright, but he saw Toby and before he could question him, they heard me."

"What do you think Toby was about to do?" Aria asked

"Toby's a perv. Have you forgotten that we caught him peeping through the windows, watching us undress." Spencer said

"Alison's the one who saw him do that. We never did." Emily retorted as Hanna walked up

"What's up?" Hanna asked

"Naruto, and Toby Cavanaugh got into a fight with Ben over Emily." Aria said

"It wasn't over me. God. Look, they just... saved me."

"If we hadn't asked you about Ben, would you have told us about this?" Aria asked causing Emily to look thoughtful

"Toby is not a good guy, Emily. He could be seriously dangerous." Spencer said

"If he's such a bad guy, why'd he take the fall for us?" Emily asked causing Spencer to gain a look, that her friends saw

"Is this another secret? Do you know something that we don't?" Aria asked

Hanna who wanted to get back to Sean said "Guys, why don't we just, like chill, and talk about this somewhere else? When we're alone."

"I... don't even know what "just us" means anymore." Aria said as Hanna looked back toward the party to see Sean and Noel walking outside

"Yeah, uh... Let's talk about it tomorrow, okay? Are we still meeting up at the shed?" Hanna asked already walking off

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. Why not?" Aria said looking to Emily and Spencer as she shouldered her bag

"Where are you going?" Emily asked

"The gallery. I promised my mom." Aria said before she waked off just as Maya walked over

Wooded Area

Ben was walking through the trees looking for a place to piss, when he heard something, causing him to stop and turn around "Hello?" he asked only to receive no answer so with a shrug he turned around only to gasp as Naruto stood there "Holy Shit!"

"Did I scare you?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, man."

"Sorry about that." Naruto said as he stepped forward "You tried to hurt, a very sweet girl today."

"Look man, it's over with me and Emily, what happen was a mistake. I mean I've been with her for 2 years and she still wouldn't give it up."

"So because she didn't give it up, you decided to take her by force?" Naruto asked

"It wasn't my best decision." Ben said

"It's the last bad decision you'll ever make." Naruto retorted as he vamped out

"Dud your fa-oh my god!" Ben said turning to run only for Naruto to grab him and sink his fangs into his neck and cover his mouth suppressing his screams

Cabin

While Naruto was killing a classmate, Hanna and Sean were in a cabin kissing with Hanna grabbing something from her purse "What are you looking for?" Sean asked

Hanna held up a condom "What do you think?" she asked with a giggle before she kissed him while he looked uncomfortable

"Hanna, please stop." Sean said

Hanna stopped and looked at her boyfriend "You're kidding, right? I mean, you said you wanted it to be special. This is pretty special, if you're not afraid of spiders."

"Oh, it's... I don't wanna do this right now." Sean said causing Hanna to stop kissing him again

Well, then, where do you want to go? I'm sure Naruto would give me some money for a weekend at a five-star hotel." Hanna said

"It's not about where." Sean replied

"Then what is it about?" Hanna asked only for Sean to remain silent causing Hanna to frown and get off of him "Is this about me? Tell me. Tell me why this is not happening, and don't start quoting scripture."

Sean sat up and asked "Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" Hanna asked

"Like you've got something to prove." Sean said

"Because maybe I do! Maybe you still think of me as that dumpy girl who laughed at all your jokes and gave you cuts in line and followed you around like some groupie." Hanna said as tears began to well up in her eyes

"No, I... I liked that girl. But... but this one seems... desperate." Sean said causing Hanna to gasp

"Any guy at this party would be happy to be with me. Why aren't you?" Hanna asked

"We already talked about this, okay?" Sean asked standing up while Hanna walked to a corner with her back to him, about to walk outside Sean paused and walked over to her with his jacket "Take this. It's cold up here."

Hanna pushed him away "Leave me alone. I don't want your stupid jacket." she said causing Sean to sigh and walk away

With Naruto

Naruto dropped Ben's dead body with a bloody smile on his face "Woah, (pant) there's nothing like the fresh stuff." Naruto said before he looked up when he heard crying "Hanna?" summoning a clone Naruto looked to it "Get rid of the body, go dump it somewhere in Phili, take his car, and make it look like an accident."

"Got it." The clone said turning into Ben and lifting the corpse up, before he made it vanish under an illusion

Cabin

Naruto made sure his clothes and face was blood free before he entered the cabin to see Hanna in the corner crying "Hanna?" he asked walking over to her, as she tried to dry her tears

"What are you doing here?" Hanna asked

"I heard you crying. What's the matter?" Naruto asked

"Nothing, I just miss my dad." Hanna lied causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow knowing that she was lying "I'm ok. Don't worry about me, I'm going to head back."

Naruto watched as Hanna left and sighed,

Moments Later

With Hanna

After leaving Naruto in the cabin, Hanna stole Sean's car while he was playing his precious Foosball, and slammed it into a boulder, taking off her seat belt she got out of the car with her purse and began to walk away as she began to cry again, but paused when she saw Naruto leaning on his car watching her,

Walking to Hanna, Naruto gave her his jacket "What did he do?" Naruto asked

Hanna proceeded to tell Naruto what happened "He called you desperate?" Naruto asked getting a nod "Let's pay him a visit."

"No, Naruto it's ok." Hanna said stopping Naruto from heading to his car causing him to sigh after he looked her in the eye for a moment

"Well its only 9:00, want to go catch a movie?" Naruto asked getting a smile and a nod from Hanna before the two walked toward his car

Gallery

Aria was mingling before she looked over to her parents, mainly her mom who looked so happy as she and Byron talked with some 9f their friends "Well, you are." Byron said after a compliment was given to Ella about how talented she was

"He's just saying this because he has to." Ella smiled

"No, I.." Byron began but Aria's attention was directed to the door as Meredith walked in, shocked at the audacity of the home wrecker Aria stormed over

"What are you doing here? Did you forget what we talked about?" Aria hissed

"You talked. I listened." Meredith shrugged

"What didn't you understand?" Aria asked rhetorically as she narrowed her eyes which began to change color "You need to leave now." she ordered

"Listen, sweetie, I'm not in high school. You don't have any say in this." Meredith said taking Aria's glass before she walked passed her while Aria glared after her, before the lights flickered on and off, Aria made to walk after the girl when Ella appeared in front of her

"Aria? Is everything ok, sweetie?" Ella asked taking note of the violet eyes that her daughter now sported, before they returned to their hazel color

"Yeah, I'm ok." Aria lied glancing over her mom's shoulder to see Meredith talking to her father causing her to hold in a frown "I'm going to head back to Noel Khan's party "

Ella nodded wishing her daughter a happy time, before she looked to Byron and Meredith.

 **Finished**

 **Ella/Piper has spent the last 17 years living as a human, meaning no magic, or vampire abilities. The only time she has used her magic was to seal Aria's power, altered some of her memories, and to integrate herself and Aria into Rosewood, when Aria was 2 years old, so that's 15 years of a human existence as Ella Montgomery. She is beginning to remember what Naruto brings out of her, and how he makes her feel, but she's trying to keep her lie together as she is fearful of what would happen with Aria if she reveals the truth to her.**

 **I'm thinking of making CeCe Drake a witch, should I or not?**


	4. Revelations and Unhappy Reunion

Marin House

Ashley was talking to a policeman, while Hanna was by the bushes, watching as her mom shook the officers hand before she came over to her "I never wanted to see another police car in front of this house. I thought we we're done with that!" Ashley said upset

"Mom I didn't total his car, they can fix it." Hanna said

"There is nothing I can do about this, do you understood me?" Ashley asked before storming into the house causing Hanna to sigh before she left

Inside

Naruto was at the table signing some documents, when he looked up to see Ashley walking toward the kitchen with an angry look on her face "That bad huh?" he asked

"Why didn't you stop her?" Ashley asked

"Hey, I saw her crying and asked her what was wrong but she lied and said she missed Tom, so I let it go. I saw her take the car, and followed her to make sure she was ok."

"Then you took her to the movies." Ashley said

"I ain't her daddy. I have no right to lecture her." Naruto replied causing Ashley to pause as he was right

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked sitting next to him

"Paperwork." Naruto grimaced causing Ashley to smile

"Your mom used to hate that too."

"Who wouldn't." Naruto said laying his head down "I need a drink." he groaned

"It's to early, and your to young." Ashley replied

"I'm in charge of 3 multi-billion dollar corporations, I'm adult enough for a lot of things." Naruto retorted

Ashley went to reply to that, but caught herself as she was going to say something inappropriate "I need to call someone, I'll be back." she said before she got up and walked away

Naruto watched her go before his phone rung "Hello?"

"Hey boss!"

Naruto blinked when he heard his clones voice "Why haven't you dispelled yet?" Naruto whispered

"Because another body dropping so close to Alison's being discovered wouldn't look good so, I turned the kid to ash, and compelled his family to move away from Rosewood to Washington. I'll have some Horsemen members take care of them before I dispel."

"Well hurry it up." Naruto said hanging up, Naruto sighed and looked at his paperwork with a frown as he remembered the conversation he and Hanna had last night

Flashback

Naruto and Hanna got into his car, and he sped off toward the nearest theatre, and after a moment of silence he spoke "Are you sure Sean is the guy for you?"

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked

"Well if he wants to wait, for marriage and you don't that is a big deal. Maybe you guys just aren't meant to be." Naruto said

"I love him." Hanna replied

"No one is denying that, but this is something that isn't just going to go away. Your going to have to think if waiting for marriage is something you want and can live with, if not then you should call it quits." Naruto advised

"Are you taking his side?"

"I ain't taking his side, the guy neglected you most of the time at the party, but he gets points for having enough respect for you to not sleep with you in a dusty old cabin. He could've worded his reasons for not wanting to sleep with you better though." Naruto said

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Hanna replied looking at her phone

"Ok, so what are we going to see?"

"Oh, Vampire Academy is out."

"Who?" Naruto asked before Hanna explained what Vampire Academy was,

End Flashback

Park

Hanna, Emily, Aria, and Spencer were in the park walking toward a bench "So how bad did your mom, bust you for wrecking Sean's car?" Emily asked

"I didn't wreck his car, I damaged it, and everybody is being really matured about it." Hanna said

"Oh."

"There is no, Oh, we're just being grown ups that's all."

"Ok, so the town is going to put in a new bench, flowers will be planted and a pathway of art tiles." Aria said

"Art tiles?" Spencer asked sitting down

"Messages, pictures, and memoried of Alison." Emily said

"Aw like the little headstones." Hanna said

"Hanna!" Aria hissed

"What!"

"We should each do a tile." Emily said

"You know what, I have had Alison's bracelet since the day we found it in the woods and I do not want the responsibility anymore." Hanna said holding up Alison's friendship bracelet

"I don't want it." Aria said stepping away

"Seriously, one of you take this." Hanna said while Emily looked away, so with a sigh Spencer took it

"Look at us, bunch of babies! There is nothing that A can do or say to get us into trouble without making trouble for herself too."

"You sure it's "her"?" Hanna asked

"She, he, I don't care." Spencer replied before she pulled out her laptop

"What are you doing?" Aria asked

"I'm going to block all messages from people I do not know. IMs, Texts, Emails. Screw A. Okay, who's next?" Spencer asked turning the computer toward her friends, before Emily took it

Spencer stood up and looked around before she saw Ezra on his bike "I spy with my little eye something that begins with F." she said getting their attention allowing them to see Ezra

"Hey Mr. Fitz." Hanna waved causing Ezra to look over and wave back

"Looking good Mr. Fitz!" Spencer yelled, while a mortified Aria sat beside Emily taking the laptop

"My turn." Aria said while Emily stood up

"There are teachers you don't want to see on a bike, and there are teachers you do want to see on a bike." Spencer said

"I wouldn't want to see Mr. Glory on a bike." Hanna said

"I don't want to think of Mr. Glory in motion of any kind." Emily replied causing Spencer and Hanna to laugh

"Mr. Fitz." Hanna said still looking at him

"Hanna! It's your turn." Aria with a small blush said handing the laptop to Hanna

"Have you talked to Ben since he and his family abruptly moved away?" Spencer asked

"I have nothing to say." Emily shrugged

"So your really done?" Aria asked

"It's ok, I'm fine." Emily said

"Okay, if you say so." Aria replied

"I wish we had a drum roll fir this." Hanna said causing Aria to snicker "Alright here goes." Hanna clicked the mouse and with a smile said "We are officially A proof."

"Listen, all those messages zipping through the air, all around us."

"Yup, and none of them from A." Aria said

"This feels like a good thing." Emily said sitting beside Aria

"Of course it's a good thing, out of sight out of mind." Hanna replied before they gave a sigh as a peice of paper blew over to them and landed at their feet

Picking it up Aria looked at it and they all gasped as it was a photo of Alison with celebratory remark on it: "Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead."

The girls looked around before Aria balled up the paper and they walked off

That Night

Aria was driving on her way home after she picked up dinner for her family, passing by the school she noticed that the lights were on in a window, curious what was going on she parked the car, and walked into the school

Classroom

Naruto was in a classroom feeding on a teacher, he had ran out of blood bags and was on the way to get some but he was craving something more fresh so he found Ms. Blakely the art teacher getting ready for tomorrow's lesson and decided to just feed on her,

With a sigh he released her, and healed her wound "Why don't you go clean yourself up sweetheart." Naruto said watching the teacher nod, wiping his chin Naruto paused as he heard a heart beat, and looked to the small window in the door to see Aria looking at him in fear before she ran "Dammit." he groaned

Hallway

A terrified Aria ran as fast as she could, not realizing that she was actually blurring through the hallway, she had just seen someone she had thought was a friend drinking the blood of a teacher, he looked just like her mother did with the bloodshot eyes and veins, she needed to get away before he hurt her too

Turning the corner she gasped and held her hands up as there he was blocking the exit,

"Calm down Ari-ack!" Naruto started but Aria who was about to stop running raised her hands up defensively and a telekinetic force sent him flying out the door slamming through a door

Aria in shocked looked at her hands before she ran to her car and sped off

Naruto was folded in the gym where Aria's telekinetic push had flung him, his spin was bended around the basketball pole "Yeah, that happened." he groaned out as he forced his body straight causing his spine to snap back in place "Well tomorrow is going to be interesting."

Montgomery House

Aria placed down the keys, and takeout food, before running up to her room while her parents and brother looked after her in confusion

Pacing the floor, Aria tried to rationalize what she has just say and did before she came to a decision "I can't tell anyone, they'll just think I'm crazy." she said to herself before she got om her laptop and searched up anything and everything on Vampires

[At school]

Aria sitting by herself at lunch, waiting for her friends to show up as she was looking around having haven't seen Naruto all day, she had run into Ms. Blakely who was fine, and didn't remember a thing about last night, which made her believe Naruto had some mind control power, she jumped when Naruto sat across from her

"Hello Aria." Naruto greeted

"We're in the cafeteria, you can't kill me in here without letting everyone know what you are." Aria said although she looked scared

"And what am I, Aria?" Naruto asked

"Vampire." Aria said getting a nod from Naruto

"Correct, did you tell anyone what happen last night?" Naruto asked

"No, who would believe me?" Aria asked in return

"Good point." Naruto said before he leaned forward causing her to lean further back into her seat "You have nothing to fear from me Aria, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why would I believe anything you say?" Aria asked

"Because if I wanted to hurt you, you wouldn't be here right now. After all, you live right across the street." Naruto said

"Are you feeding on Hanna and her mom?"

"No, I would never hurt them, Hanna is my friend." Naruto said

"What about Alison?" Aria asked

"What about her?" Naruto asked in return

"A is targeting you too, because you knew Alison, what happened between you two that summer?" Aria asked

"We slept together, and she had a pregnancy scare. She said I and some other guy could be the father, and I told her that if the child was mine, and she was planning on keeping it, that I would take care of it." Naruto said with a shrug

"Was she?"

"No, the night of your sleepover I stopped by to see Hanna but I ran into her, and she told me she wasn't pregnant, I told her it was ok, we kissed, and I left town." Naruto said before he reached over and touched her hand, causing Aria to tense but she relaxed as something was telling her that she was very safe in Naruto's presence "I am not the bad guy, Aria. You, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer are the only friends I have in Rosewood amongst all the acquaintances I have here. I will never hurt you, I give you my word."

Aria looked Naruto in the eyes seeing that he was serious before she nodded and with a smile and nod, Naruto stood up "Wait." Aria said causing him to look at her "Are you like Edward from Twilight?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but he shook his head and walked away, Aria wondered if she offended him, but put it out of her mind when Spencer, and Hanna tapped her shoulder

Outside

Emily was walking toward the cafeteria when she ran into Maya "Hey."

"Hi. I got something for you. I saw this and I thought it was the greatest color on the planet." Maya said wrapping a red scarf around Emily's neck "I was right it's spectacular."

"It's ... it's great. Thank you." Emily said a little uncomfortable

Maya who didn't notice smiled and the two embraced "Catch you later." she said before walking away as Emily waved before she looked into the cafeteria to see her friends who were talking

Cafeteria

Hanna looked over to Spencer "Spence, why didn't your parents take you to New York with your sister, I mean you need some retail therapy too."

"Not as much as Melissa." Spencer said not wanting to reveal that her parents were hardly speaking to her since she kissed her sister fiance, noticing Emily walking over she commented on her scarf "Hot scarf, Em."

"Thanks." Emily said

"Is it new?" Hanna asked

"No." Emily lied before Hanna's phone began to ring

Taking out her phone Hanna looked shocked and glanced to her friends "Go ahead answer it, we know who it can't be from."

Hanna remained still "Hanna?" Emily asked

"It's my dad!" Hanna said with a soft smile before she answered her phone and walked away "Hey dad."

Emily looked to Spencer and Aria "Wait, has she even talked to her dad, since he walked out on them?"

"I don't know." Aria said

"Yeah, you know with Hanna her dad is one of those don't ask, don't tell situations." Spencer said

"Guys let's not stare." Aria leading her friends away

Later

"He has to be in New England for a few weeks but before he goes, he's going to make a trip here to see me." Hanna told her friends

"That's great Han." Naruto said in disinterest

"What's the matter, Naruto? I mean aren't you happy, you and my dad used to be close." Hanna asked

"Before he walked out on you and your mom." Naruto said looking her in the eye causing Hanna to sigh and look down before he placed a hand on her shoulder as if to say 'sorry'

"Do you think your dad is here to see you because of the thing with Sean's car?" Emily asked

"No, he's not." Hanna said stepping in front of them and turning to look at them "Look I asked, absolutely not. Besides even if he was, at least he's coming to see me."

Naruto nodded "Look I got to go. I'll see you guys later." he said walking off

Hanna, and the girls waved but before they could go back to their conversation Mr. Sheldrake, Spencer's Russian history teacher walked up to them, before before he let Spencer know that her essay was excellent and that he had submitted it to an essay contest called The Golden Orchid.

"What's the Golden Orchid?" Hanna asked

"It's a national competition on historical writing." Spencer said

"Which means it's more academic bling for Spencer." Emily said with a smile before everyone congratulated her and walked off toward their classes

Montgomery House

Aria was I'm her room sitting across from her desk in her bed, concentrating on a cup, raising her hand held her hand up and focused, after a moment the cup began to wobble before it shot into her palm, causing her to gasp

"What the hell, is happening to me?" Aria asked herself, before she put the cup down and grabbed her purse, and walked into the kitchen to see her mom cooking "Hey."

"Hi." Ella said cutting up carrots

"Chicken Oh My Gosh, in the middle of the week?" Aria asked

"Yeah, I felt like making a treat for your dad." Ella said walking to the stove "Are you ok with Veggie burgers?"

"Actually, I said I'd have dinner at Spencers." Aria lied

"Oh okay, actually Mike is going to be out too, so I guess me and your dad are going to have the place to ourselves." Ella said with a grin

"That's great." Aria said with a frown as she flashed back to when she saw Byron kissing Meredith in his car, and how Aria told her that she would lose both of her parents if she didn't tell her mother, taking a deep breath Aria spoke "Mom!"

Ella looked to her daughter "Yes?" she asked

"I have something to tell you, and your not going to like it." Aria said placing her bag on the counter

"What is it, sweetie?" Ella asked

"Before we left for Iceland," Aria began

Later

Naruto walked into the house with a bag, and tossed his keys into the bowl, walking into the living room, he stopped when he saw Ashley in her red dress drunk, "Ash? I thought, you and Hanna were going out with Tom?" he asked walking over to sit beside her

"So did I, but he only wanted Hanna." Ashley said with a slight slur as she refilled her glass of whiskey "I was an idiot to think he'd want me."

Ashley raised her glass to take another gulp of her drink, but Naruto took it "He's the idiot, your a catch, any man would be lucky to have you." he said placing the glass down and when he looked up to Ashley he was surprised when she kissed him

Unknown to Naruto and Ashley a picture of them was taken as they kissed, before the person who was clad in a Pro5 hoodie walked away

Pulling away, Naruto placed his hands on Ashley's shoulders "Your drunk, Ash, I don't want to take advantage of you." he said

"I've been wanting to do this since you came to Rosewood, it's ok." Ashley said before she kissed Naruto again and stood up as she let her red dress fall off her shoulders to the floor showing Naruto her black lace bra, and thong

Naruto's eyes racked along Ashley's womanly figure before he picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room where he placed her on the bed, and took off his shirt as Ashley sat uo and roamed her hands along his body before she unbottoned his pants

Lemon

Ashley stopped as he forced her to look up at him, before the two began to kiss lustfully, the two closed their eyes as the kiss deepened and got hotter while their hands began to rummage their bodies.

The two of them started swirling their tongues around in each others mouths and Ashley brought her hand down to unzip his pants. While they sucked on each others tongues making loud slurping noises which only served to turn her on all the more. Naruto went from leaning down to her, to sitting on the bed with her in his lap while wrapping her arms around his neck while they continued to make out. Naruto brought one of his hands down south and felt her moan into his mouth when he gave her ass a nice squeeze.

Before they broke the kiss to catch to allow Ashley to catch her breath while a stream of saliva left their lips and tongues still connected for a moment. Naruto smiled and reached around her to take off her bra, revealing her large and perky breasts. Ashley smiled as his eyes drank in the view of her fare white skin and lovely pink nipples on the orbs of flesh. She pulled her bra from her arms and tossed it onto the floor leaving her fully topless for the blonde immortal.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her forward then took her left tit in his mouth to begin suckling it. Ashley blushed when she felt him swivel his tongue around her hardening bud using his teeth gently nibbling on it to make her gasp and moan from his actions. She wrapped her hands around his head to hold him in place on her chest almost like she was begging for him not to stop, while she began to grind against him, Naruto took his lips off her nipple for a moment to flick his tongue over it before he moved over to her right breast.

Ashley was getting hotter by the second as Naruto gave her other breast just as much love and affection as the first but she gasped loudly with eyes shooting wide open when she felt his hand snake down her thong and begin massaging her moist womanhood. Naruto continued sucking on her hardened nipple and thought that her loud moans of pleasure were music to his ears while she panted and gasped and moaned loudly from him working his fingers inside of her body which was tightening around his digits.

"Naruto! I'm about to...I'm...I'm!" Ashley shut her eyes and cried out in pleasure from feeling her orgasm hit her. Naruto let her lay down on her back and try and come down from her pleasure high. She watched as he got on his knees and cleaned his fingers off licking her sweet nectar from them and savoring the taste.

Naruto then moved over before her and reached down to spread her legs. Naruto gazed at her soaking wet womanhood and took a moment to breath in the sweet scent of her arousal.

He smiled down at her as she looked up at him with a pleading look in her eyes just begging him to make her feel good. Naruto leaned forward and gave her pussy a quick lick which sent a shiver of pleasure up her body. Naruto traced his tongue over the folds of her wet pussy making her emit soft moans of ecstasy. Ashley was in heaven when she felt him switch between her her lips then her clitoris and back again. Naruto smiled when she started moaning even louder from his actions.

He then used his fingers to spread her open wide giving him a great view of her moist caverns then dove his tongue inside her body. Ashley gasped from the sudden feeling of him moving his tongue around inside of her. She was blushing hard and panting even harder from the pleasure that racked her body. In an effort to raise her arousal she brought both her hands up and began furiously squeezing her breasts and pinching her own nipples. Naruto brought one hand up and began playing with her clitoris as he continued to lick away inside her body.

Her walls were growing tighter and wetter by the second as he continued tasting the mother and he loved the sweet taste of her wetness. Finally she was at her end. "I'm cumming!" and with that she unleashed a torrent of her fluids that coated his tongue. Naruto took a moment to lap up her juices and he moaned from the rich taste as he felt it all slither down his throat. Naruto got back up and smiled down at her as she panted hard

"2 times, he has already made me cum." Ashley thought in awe, before she got up on her hands and knees before Naruto who was on his knees up before her. She quickly pulled his pants down past his thighs and marveled at what was before her. Naruto 12" inch manhood at full stregth was just inches from her face which only made her all the hornier, as he easily beat her ex-husband, with a smile she licked her lips in anticipation hardly able to wait. She brought one of her hands up and took his length in her grip to begin stroking it. She smiled when he groaned deeply and his eyes closed in pleasure.

As she stroked his cock in her hand she then gave it a quick lick and savored the taste. She licked again this time ringing her tongue from the bottom of his shaft then up to the head of his cock. Naruto was moaning from the feeling of her pumping her hand along his length and she loved every second of being able to make him feel good. Ashley then brought his shaft into her mouth still working her hand around his cock and began sucking on it. Naruto watched as she began bobbing her head up and down his length.

Her moaning from the taste only raised Naruto's arousal as it sent vibrations up his body and he was in bliss from feeling her suck him off. "Ashley that feels so good." he said barely able to keep on his knees. He brought one hand down to help her work her mouth over his penis. Ashley smiled when she felt him twitch inside her mouth which signaled that he was nearing the end. She brought him as far into her mouth as she could till she felt him hit that back of her throat, while she stroked what she couldn't fit.

Naruto groaned loudly and exploded inside her mouth. Ashley worked as hard as she could to swallow as much of his cum as she didn't wanting any of it to go to waste. It was tough, but she got all his semen down her throat in several large gulps. Once she took her mouth off of his shaft she sat back and licked her lips savoring the rich taste of his cum thinking it was so good. She watched as Naruto took his pants off all the way.

Naruto and Ashley came forward and wrapped their arms around each others necks and began another heated make out session with both battling it out with their tongues. Ashley made Naruto lay back on the bed so she could climb up over and straddle him. Once she was planed firmly on his pelvis she smiled down at him feeling his manhood at full strength again grinding up against her soaking wet pussy. The mother of one got up on her knees and reached down to line him up then sit back down bringing him into her body, groaning as he stretched her more then any of her other partners ever had before she slowly begin to work her hips, lost in ecstasy as she felt his length berried deep in her womanhood and how he stretched her wide open. Ashley began to speed up the rolling of her hips, before Naruto gripped her hips and began thrusting up into the beautiful woman on top of him. Both lovers were beginning to sweat from the motions of their hips working in sync.

Ashley leaned forward a bit to better balance herself over Naruto who brought his hands around to begin squeezing her ass cheeks again. Ashley smiled and started picking up the pace to which Naruto began thrusting up harder into her. Both of them were breathing harder with Ashley moaning loudly as his cock was thrusting in and out of her faster and harder. Ashley cried out when Naruto gave her ass a nice slap

Ashley placed her hands on his shoulders now and then switched from rolling her hips over him to bringing her self up and slamming back down on him. Naruto brought his hands up to her waist and started trusting up even harder causing her to bounce up and down and soon they were breathing hard, moaning loudly, and sweating bullets as the sound of wet flesh smack against each other. Naruto felt her walls tightening around his shaft with each thrust till they both met their end.

"Oh shit!" she cried. Naruto felt her walls throb around him and he reacted by groaning loudly before his cock blasted her body with his cum. Ashley moaned with a wide smile as she felt his hot cum fill her up and she also unleashed her own fluids which soaked both their crotches. Naruto caught her as she fell forward and she looked loving into his eyes and he back at her. They locked lips again in another passionate kiss. Naruto sat back up and gently worked his legs under so she was still in his lap.

As they kissed Ashley smiled as she felt that he was still hard linside her body and she broke the kiss and smiled as she started working her hips again. Naruto kept her in place on his lap and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her lower back and begin thrusting into her body again. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and soon both were breathing heavy as their hips were smacking into one another again. Naruto wanted to raise her arousal again so her leaned forward letting her lean back and he began suckling her tits once more.

Ashley was blushing and sweating hard from Naruto's lips on her breasts and was moaning loudly from his crotch slapping against hers with his manhood shooting in and out of her body. Naruto used one hand to massage her free breast as he suckled her other then he switched. This time when he switched from her left breast to her right one to begin suckling it he not only used one hand to massage her free tit but he snaked his other hand down where he found her anus and shoved his middle finger as far up her ass as he could reach.

Ashley let out a loud gasp at that as Naruto's cock continued slamming into her hot and wet pussy faster and harder by the second along with him massaging her breasts and suckling her tits and finally his finger flexing and twisting around in her rectum sent her over the edge just as he hoped it would. "Oh god!" was all she could say when she cried out loudly from her climax. Naruto took his lips off her tit began to suck on her neck as he groaned from her sudden tightness and came as well.

Both lovers were in bliss as Naruto felt his orgasm hit hard and Ashley's eyes rolled back when she felt him fire several rounds of cum inside her body. She also let loose another wave of her own love juices which now dripped of their bodies and onto the blanket beneath them. Naruto pulled his finger out of her ass gently and helped her lay back down on the bed. She smiled back up at him and he at her. Naruto was now on top and they took another moment to gaze into each other's eyes before they began making out again.

3 Hours Later

Hanna returned from her Father-daughter date at Jollie World where they had walked around and talked seeing the lights out she walked up to her room, but paused seeing the light under her mom's room door, not wanting to bother her, she continued on into her room

Hanna didn't notice the small Kanji for Silence on the knob that was glowing dimly

Inside

Ashley was screaming her lungs out into her pillow as Naruto continued to slam into her from behind, before she tensed as they both reached another orgasm, leaning over her back, Naruto kissed her lips before he spoke "Hanna is back."

Ashley's eyes widened "You think she..?" she trailed off sitting up and looking to the door while Naruto sat beside her

"She didn't heat anything." Naruto said causing Ashley to sigh in relief

"It's probably best, we keep this between us," Ashley said getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto "You are Hanna's first crush, and I know that of she wasn't with Sean she'd be with you, I don't want to hurt her, although I don't want whatever this is to end yet either."

Naruto nodded his head "Whenever your in the mood, just let me know." he said causing her to smile

"I should get to my room." Naruto said before he looked her in the eye and wordlessly compelled her before he kissed her and gathered his shirt and pants before he went to his room, while Ashley fell on her back with a wide satisfied grin

End Lemon

Next Day

Aria didn't know what to do, she had told her mom the truth finally, and while her mom only looked sad, their was this look in her eyes that she couldn't put into words

She and her mother had always been close, while with Mike and Byron it always felt like she wasn't really meant to be with them, but she had tried to make the most of it, while ignoring the feeling, but yesterday she had thought she would chicken out on telling her mom everything like she has so many times before, but the words flew out of her,

Her mother had been thankful for her telling her and sent her on her way, so she went to see Ezra and vented to him, when he made a remark that caused her to feel offended and they had their first argument before she had stormed off, today he might have made people suspicious when he jumped down a classmates throat when he made a comment regarding her thoughts on the book "To Kill a Mockingbird.", she could tell Naruto who usually was drowning out everything everything in class had paid close attention to the exchange.

Deciding to put it all out of her mind she walked up to Naruto who was walking to his locker after school was let out "Hey Naruto." she greeted

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto asked

"Um, so I told my mom the truth." Aria confessed causing Naruto to look at him in surprise

"You did?" Naruto asked turning to her as she nod "How'd she take it?"

"She thanked me, but she looked sad, but their was this look in her eye that I've never seen before." Aria said

"She's on the verge of breaking." Naruto thought excitedly, although he was a little sad that Piper was hurting. On the other hand that bastard had it coming, having forced Aria to keep his infidelity a secret

"I just need to take my mind off it." Aria said with a sigh before she looked at him curiously "So vampires. Can they all walk in the day?"

"No, not all of them." Naruto said glancing around to make sure no one was around "I'll answer your questions, but not here this place is to open. Come on."

Aria and Naruto would spend a couple hours talking about Vampires, with Naruto putting to bed her Twilight references, before he dropped her off at a coffee shop, and went to a meeting he had with a business man from Abu Dabi

Restaurant

Hanna was zoning out the boring story that apparently her future step sister was telling, she was furious with her father but she was keeping under control, 2 years he's been gone, not a word, not even a birthday card, and after one night at some lame ass amusement park he drops the bomb that he is getting married, to some ugly woman named Isabel who had a daughter same age as her named Kate.

This man just replaced her and her mom with these two ugly bitches. "Hanna do you sail?" Isabel asked getting Hanna's attention

"No." Hanna said with a tight smile

"Oh you should, Kate could teach you, she's a very good teacher." Isabel said smugly

Kate looked to Hanna "Especially with beginners."

"I think it would be so much fun for the both of you, going out on a boat together." Isabel said

"To see which one comes back." Hanna joked only for her dad and his new family to not get it

"Oh um, Hanna I had a talk with Sean's father." Tom said

"You spoke with his dad?" Hanna asked with a raised eyebrow as she clenched her fist under the table as yesterday the man was just saying he wasn't going to bring it up, while she saw Isabel smirk at Kate

"Hmm hmm. He gave me an estimate of the damage you caused to the car and we agreed to fix the problem without the insurance companies. So I will write him a check and you're going to be working off the amount, assisting his mom."

"That's unnecessary." Naruto said behind Tom with a brief case getting everyone's attention "Hey Tom, um sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if Hanna wanted a ride home."

Isabel and Kate looked at Naruto wide eyed "Naruto I didn't know you were in town." Tom said looking at the boy he used to go fishing with

"Yeah, I've been staying with Hanna, and Ashley, oh I just ran into Mr. Acker and paid him for the damage done to his car, so you don't need to write that check."

Instead of looking relieved Tom frowned while Hanna smiled at Naruto "Um, Mr. Uzumaki, it is an honor to meet you." Isabel said standing up and shaking Naruto's hand

"Um, thanks. Who are you?" Naruto asked

"Oh, I'm Isabel, Tom's fiance, and this is my daughter Kate."

Kate stood up and smiled at Naruto who glanced to Hanna to see her frowning "Nice to meet you." Naruto said with a nod

"Naruto you didn't have to pay for the damages that wasn't your responsibility." Tom said

"Well I make it my responsibility to help out my friends when they are in need. I honestly thought you couldn't care less about what happened, so I took it upon myself."

"How could you say that?" Tom asked

"I'm sorry, Ithought I was talking to the same guy that walked out on his wife and daughter, and is just resurfacing after 2 years." Naruto said

"Naruto..." Hanna started getting his attention as she looked at him "It's ok, I'll work with Sean's mom."

"If you want yo that's fine by me." Naruto shrugged before he motioned to the exit "Do you want a ride?"

"I'll take her." Tom said

"No that's alright dad, I wouldn't want you to go out of you and Isabel's way." Hanna said grabbing her things before she and Naruto left while Tom sighed

Hanna was walking toward the Ferrari as she checked her phone to see she had got a text from Spencer 'S.O.S'

"You drive." Naruto said handing her the keys as he got into the passenger seat, Hanna opened the driver door and looked up just as he Dad, and his new family walked out, not saying anything she got into the car, and sped off when she saw Tom about to come over

Later

Hanna let Naruto out before she went to go pick up Spencer, about to walk through the front gate, Naruto stopped and turned around to see Piper "You knew didn't you?" she asked

"I found out a couple days ago watching him interact with the blonde chick. I only gave her some advise. Since the man you have been with was forcing are daughter to lie for him. how are you going to deal with him?"

"I'm not going to kill him." Piper said causing Naruto to groan

"Why not?" Naruto whined

"Because, bodies dropping here cause a ruckus. And I can't do that to Mike." Piper said

"So your going to have him and Mike move out?" Naruto asked

"No. That would be to suspicious the fact that he took Mike, when the entire town thinks that he is Aria's father as well."

"Whose fault is that?" Naruto asked

"I'm serious Naruto, I'm thinking of moving out, but when I do I can't take Aria." Piper said causing Naruto to glare at her

"You would leave her in that house with that bastard?" Naruto growled

"To keep her from knowing the truth, yes." Piper said

"Tell her, Piper. Her abilities are manifesting and they are very strong. She is going to need you."

"And I will be there. Nothing will stop me from that, Besides you'll be right here." Piper said before she turned around and walked back to her house

"Damn it." Naruto said turning around and walking into the house,

 **Finished**

 **Heads up If CeCe is a witch, it won't mean Alison will be a Heretic, he'll I'm not ever sure if she'll be a vampire yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

The girls decided to stay over for the night, not wanting to leave Spencer alone, while Hanna covered the mirror with a sheet "I can't believe A was in your house." Aria said

"Can we talk about something else please?" Spencer asked

"Um, ok" Aria said before everyone looked around not knowing what to bring up so Aria asked "Do you guys believe in vampires? Like is it possible that they may exist."

Emily, Hanna, and Spencer shared a glance "Sure I like to believe that the world is more mysterious and special than we know." Spencer said with a nod "Why do you ask?"

"Um, I've been thinking of writing a short story." Aria lied

"About Vampires?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah. I mean it could be fun." Aria said as she sat up "OK so far I have the main character is a teenager in high school and she sees a boy who she met and thought was a friend, feeding on a teacher, and when she tries to run from him, she blasts him away with a powerful psychic blast

"So basically it's like Carrie, meets Bad boy Edward?" Hanna asked causing everyone to giggle

"Sort of." Aria said

Hanna appeared thoughtful as she thought about what she'd do if she ever met a vampire, before she began to think on how to tell her mother that her dad was getting married, she also couldn't help but wonder what she and Naruto were doing

Hanna's House

Ashley's screams of pleasure echoed through the house as she hugged herself to Naruto, who had his arms hooked under her knees while he stood and fucked her senseless, before she tensed up, giving a long moan, as her toes curled before Naruto put her on her knees and grabbed her hair before he began to fuck her throat

Next Morning

Aria sat on the couch with a letter that A had sent to her mom, about her dad's affair, "A sent this letter to my mom." she told her friends who sat at the island watching her "Its pure luck that I told her, before the letter got there."

"You know it's not your fault, it's your dad's."

"No it is my fault." Aria said feeling guilty that she kept the secret for so long

"You didn't hook up with her, and tell your kid to cover for you." Spencer said

"Ali told me that I should have to told my mom right after it happened." Aria said

"Alison knew?" Emily asked

"Yeah, she was with me." Aria said sipping her coffee

"So Alison saw this Meredith person?" Spencer asked

"Meredith? Her name is Meredith? Ew! That's not even a cute girl name. I'm seeing big pours and nasty roots." Hanna said

"Hann! I thunk it's a little to soon to joke." Spencer said

"I'm sorry, but if your going to cheat, at least do it with someone who deep conditions her hair occasionally."

Spencer handing Hanna a bagel said "Here. Put something in your mouth, besides your foot."

Hanna turned to Aria "I'm sorry, okay. Look all I'm saying is that when my dad left laughing helped, so did crying."

"My father hasn't left guys." Aria said standing up and walking to the island "I mean this happened over a year ago."

Aria looked at her friends who didn't avoided her gaze "You think he's gonna leave?"

"Look whatever happens, we're here for you." Emily said

After a moment of silence Spencer spoke "Thank you guys for staying here, I couldn't have been here alone."

"When is your family coming back?" Hanna asked

"This afternoon." Spencer said

"Are you going to clean the mirror before the get back?" Aria asked only for Spencer to remain silent

"You want me to come?" Emily asked getting a nod before they got up

"Let's all go." Aria said following while Hanna remain seated

"You know, it doesn't take all of us to clean a mirror." Hanna said

Aria stopped and looked to Hanna "Fine, you stay down here alone." she said before turning back around and walking away

"Make sure you lock the door." Emily said

"You spray, I wipe." Hanna said getting up and following them, before her phone rung causing them to stop "Well, the creature has returned, we should have never unblocked our phones."

"Ever wonder, what happens when your back is turned? -A

"Open the attachment." Emily said which Hanna did, before a video of them discovering the mirror played

"That's us." Aria said in shock "Wait, was this shot from your closet?"

Everyone looked upstairs "A was watching us." Spencer said

Cautiously they entered the room opened the closet only to scream when a makeup bag fell "Guys." Aria said picking up some lipstick, and rubbing it onto the back of her hand and compared it to the mirror

Later

Hanna's House

Hanna grabbing a pair on tennis shoes, after an uneventful day at school, walked into the bathroom only to stop and blush as Naruto having just got out of the shower was drying his air off completely nude "You know it's customary to knock first." he said wrapping the towel around his waist

"I'm huge. I mean, Sorry!" Hanna said closing the door and walking away

Naruto smirked before he reached under his fresh pair of underwear, and grabbed the blood bag he had hidden before he sunk his fangs into it

Minutes Later

Fully dressed in a black vneck, and Levi slim fit jeans Naruto walked into the kitchen to see Hanna sitting at the table on her phone, avoiding his gaze "Are you ok, Hanna you look like your kinda sick."

"S-shut up!" Hanna yelled placing her face into her hands while Naruto chuckled

"Are you sure you want to work for Sean's mom?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, it could be fun." Hanna said causing Naruto to shrug before he handed her his keys

"What?" Naruto asked when she didn't take them

"Don't you think it'll be weird to pull up in a better sports car, after I wrecked her son's?" Hanna asked

"It's either this, or the bus." Naruto said causing Hanna to snatch his keys before she pecked his lips and was out the door

Naruto smiled before he left a clone to finish his homework and set about making dinner for himself and Hanna

Later

Naruto sat across from Hanna who was on her laptop "You know pizza is better hot." Naruto said as he enjoyed his homemade BBQ chicken pizza

"Sorry, I just need to research something." Hanna said placing the plate in her lap, and taking a bite out of one of her slices,

"Cyber stalking Sean again?" Naruto asked

"I only did that once." Hanna said while Naruto smiled and stood up to get two more slices, just as he sat back down he looked at her seriously

"So this A person, is still messing with you?" Naruto asked

"The video I showed you, was all I got from A today." Hanna said

"Well I have been putting together a profile so to speak on who A is." Naruto said getting Hanna's attention

"What do you have so far?" Hanna asked

"I think A may be a someone, who was bullied or wronged by Alison, someone who is very smart, and goes to school with us." Naruto said before he looked at Hanna seriously "What do you know about Mona?'

Hanna raised an eyebrow "You think Mona, might be A?"

"It's a possibility, yes, out of everyone she stands out the most among Ali's victims. You said she began to change immediately after Ali went missing."

"Mona can't be A, she's my friend, even if she had a problem with me, she'd tell me. She's been here, while you've been missing for 2 years." Hanna said upset

"Wow, low blow." Naruto said before he pushed his plate aside and leaned forward "If you truly believe it is impossible for Mona to be A, that is fine I will trust your instincts, but the fact doesn't change that A was in Spencer's room last night, without any of you knowing. If A wanted to hurt you guys, she/he could have."

"I know." Hanna said looking down before she looked thoughtful "Teach me how to fight."

"Eh?"

"You can teach me to defend myself, in case whoever A is tries to attack me or the others."

Naruto appeared to think it over before he nodded and would've spoke, but Ashley walked in "Sorry I'm late, but my boss got chatty when I dropped off the check. What's for dinner?"

"Naruto made a pizza, and it is delicious." Hanna said

Ashley smiled and walked to the stove to see 4 slices left, before she noticed Hanna chewing while staring at her computer "What are we looking at?"

"The worst part of my day. You know I thought it bottomed out, when a kid aimed at me for a rinse and spit," Naruto snickered "but now there's an Amber." Hanna said throwing her balled up napkin at Naruto

"What's an Amber?" Ashley asked

"Amber is a cheerleader Rollins High, who loves skinny lattes." Hanna said as Ashley walked over "Here." Hanna turned the computer to her mom, and Naruto

"She's cute/hot." Ashley/Naruto said which got him a glare from Hanna

"She's trying to date Sean." Hanna said yo her mom

"She's evil." Ashley corrected herself before she sat beside Naruto to look at Hanna "We know this for a fact?"

"The girl only gave him a ride." Naruto said "Hanna is reading to much into it."

"Driving is not dating, eat your pizza." Ashley said

"Mom, my boyfriend has left me for someone who weighs 11lbs."

"He hasn't left you. His car is in the shop." Ashley said

"So why can't he hitch a ride with someone who isn't majoring in cartwheels?" Hanna asked while Naruto shook his head

"I'm sorry you don't have a car of your own to drive, but I'm sure Naruto would allow you to drive his to pick up Sean." Ashley said, only for Naruto to give her a look, and get up

"Don't bet on it." Naruto said walking to the sink, as Hanna sighed

"Or you can ask your father about it." Ashley said

"No thanks, besides I bet he's already picked one out for Kate." Hanna said causing Naruto to glance at her

"Kate? I thought her name was Isabel?" Ashley asked

"That's the mother." Hanna said

"The girlfriend." Ashley replied

"The fiancee." Hanna said before she frowned while Naruto watched Ashley who frowned

"He's marrying her?" Ashley asked, while Naruto sighed and looked down to the dishes

"Yeah, I found that out. Before I went to Spencer's lastnight, and I didn't see you this morning, and I thought it'd be weird to send you a text."

"Yeah, that would've been weird. Besides I'd rather hear it from you then him. I'm not surprised we've both moved on." Ashley said before she got up "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll eat later."

Naruto nodded and watched her leave, before he went to Hanna who was typing on her computer and flicked her ear, causing her to flinch and hold her ear "What the hell was that for?" she asked slapping Naruto's leg

"You should've told her that with more sympathetically." Naruto said

"I planned to, but it just slipped out that way." Hanna said before Naruto shook his head and went back to do the dishes while Hanna sighed and got back on her computer when a Message popped up

"'Now I know 3 secrets Hanna got dissed...Emily got Kissed, and someone else got the D.-A'

"Who is this?" Hanna typed only for 2 links to be sent, clicking the first Hanna scrolled through a picture of Emily and Maya in a photo booth, before her eyes widened seeing one of them kissing, closing the link, she clicked the second link, and het heart stopped as it was a picture of Naruto and her mom kissing, tears began to we'll up in her eyes before she got up and walked to Naruto who had his back turned as he washed dishes,

Naruto felt Hanna place her hand on his shoulder and turn him around before she slapped him across the face before she ran upstairs, blinking in surprise Naruto was about to follow her but his eyes caught the laptop, walking forward Naruto eyes narrowed at the picture of him and Ashley before he slammed the laptop shut and walked upstairs to Hanna's room

Knocking on the door he called her "Hanna? Can you please open the door, so we can talk about this?" he asked honestly this wasn't the way he wanted her to find out if anything he probably would've never told her, but now he was going to have to lie to her face, which seemed to rub him the wrong way

"Go away! I have nothing to say to you!" Hanna yelled sitting with her back to the door

Naruto sighed and with a shift of his foot, sped out to the back before he jumped to her open bedroom window and climbed in "Well I have something to say to you." Naruto said causing Hanna to gasp as she looked up to see him standing there

"Get out." Hanna said getting to her feet,

"Not till you listen to what I have to say." Naruto said walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her when she began to slap him "Nothing happened Hanna." he lied

"I saw the picture." Hanna yelled glaring at him while he looked her in the eye

"Right, that picture was of me coming home to find your mom drunk off her ass, as she was upset that Tom didn't come back for her as well. I took the glass from her and she kissed me, she began to cry and apologize before she passed out, and I carried her to bed. She doesn't even remember."

Hanna looked Naruto in the eye "I'm telling you the truth." Naruto said compelling the girl, before after a moment Hanna nodded

"I'm sorry, I hit you." Hanna said wiping her face

"It's ok. Just don't say anything to your mom, she doesn't remember, let's keep it that way." Naruto said getting a nod from Hanna who looked confused for a moment wondering why she got so upset, it wasn't like Naruto was her boyfriend, but if Sean truly has moved on then...

Naruto was irritated, this A person was trying his patience, he didn't want to lie to Hanna but if he told her the truth that would be disastrous not only would their relationship be ruined but so would her and Ashley's, which he couldn't let happen.

Naruto looked down to Hanna and smiled at her softly, before his eyes widened slightly when she leaned up to kiss him, closing his eyes he began to kiss back, and before he knew it the kiss grew more heated and she was straddling him, with her hands down his shorts, while his hands were in her panties, before they could go further Naruto stopped

"What? What's the matter?" Hanna asked panting

"Trust me, I want this to happen, but your still with Sean, and I don't want you to regret this later." Naruto said

"Sean is with Amber now, so there's nothing to worry about." Hanna said before she kissed him again, and after a moment he placed his hands on her shoulders and flipped them over so he was on top of her looking down

"Then find out for sure, if you guys aren't together, then we'll pick up from right here." Naruto said causing Hanna to sigh before her phone began to ring, with a kiss to her forehead Naruto got off her and handed her the phone

Moments Later

Naruto sighed as he now sat in his room after Hanna left to meet up with Spencer, in front in front of in front of him sat Hanna's laptop while he was on his phone as he looked at the picture of him and Ashley "So you can't trace where the photo cane from?" Naruto asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose "Alright, just see what you can do."

Naruto hung up and deleted the photo from Hanna's laptop and returned it to her room, walking away, he heard crying causing him to sigh and walk into Ashley's room closing the door behind him.

Montgomery House

Byron was fast asleep on the couch, standing over him glaring was Piper slowly her eyes grew bloodshot, and her fangs lengthened before she dove for him, Byron awoke with a gasp, to see himself alone, getting up he walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water, before walking upstairs to get a pill, when he stopped when he heard Ella on the phone "I need to talk to you, yes I know it's been a long time, but Prue I need your help."

Byron looked confused as they didn't know anyone named Prue, shaking his head he continued on downstairs

Next Day

Montgomery House

Ella paced the floor, trying to get her breathing undercontrol, she had almost killed Byron last night, she knew it was a bad idea for Naruto to be here, as he brought out the real her, a woman who while can be peaceful, quirky, and fun loving, can turn into a vengeful, merciless killer at the drop of a hat.

Moments Later

Upstairs

Aria had her headphones in, to drown out her parents arguing she was currently researching telekinesis, when Mike walked in getting her attention, taking her headphones out, she heard him say "Can you hear them?"

"Look, whatever it is, it's not about us." Aria said wanting to spare him the truth

"How do you know?" Mike asked

Aria stood up and said "I just do. Look go get your stuff, well go study at the library."

"For how long?" Mike asked

"Just get your stuff." Aria said pushing him toward the door before with a sigh he walked away, while Aria learned in her doorway

Downstairs

"She lives in this town, I have to see her, I have to talk to her, I befriended this woman." Ella said

"Ella, trust me it is over, she means nothing to me." Byron said

"Trust you!" Ella asked

"I'm not going to let her take away from me what matters most." Byron said

"What matters most? It can't be your family, because you made Aria keep this a secret for a year." Ella replied

"Ok, listen you want me to find another job, teaching at another college, do you want to pick up and move agaim, cause I will." Byron said

"Is that what Iceland was all about?" Ella asked

"In a way yes it was, cause I wanted things to go back the way they were between us."

"And how was that me looking like a complete idiot." Ella asked before she picked up a picture "Because look at this stupidly happy woman, standing next to her loving husband. What am I supposed to do with all these romantic photos of are trips abroad!" Ella said throwing the picture to a wall where it shattered

"Stop it! What happened with her was a mistake!" Byron said

Aria who was listening on the steps watched as her mom turned to the window and sighed

Piper saw Naruto sitting on the steps of Hanna's house watching her, based on his posture he was listening and itching to come over "I need some air." Piper said grabbing her purse

Byron walked toward her "No we are going to talk about this!" when Byron touched her Ella ripped her arm from his grasp and pushed him

"Don't touch me!" she yelled before Aria watched in shock when Byron flew over the couch onto the coffee table

Aria ran to see Byron unconscious, looking up to her mom, she only saw the door closing, before the sound of the car starting was heard

"Mom?"


	6. Homecoming

Philadelphia, PA

Naruto entered a bar and walked over to Piper who was sitting in a booth with a bottle of bourbon, sliding into the booth, Naruto took the bottle and poured himself a glass, before Piper refilled hers

"I screwed up." Piper said placing the bottle down

"No you didnt." Naruto replied taking a sip of his glass

"Aria saw me, push a grown man with one hand across my living room." Piper retorted looking up at Naruto

"She saw me feeding on my Art teacher." Naruto said with a shrug before he went back to sipping his drink

"What?" Piper asked

"Yeah, she ran and when I tried to stop her, she used telekinesis to fling me into the gym, and broke my spine."

"How could you be so careless?" Piper hissed

"How was I supposed to know that a 17 year old girl would come into her high school on a Sunday night?" Naruto returned with a nonchalant shrug "I talked to her the day after and didn't tell her the full truth. I got her to trust that I won't hurt her or her friends."

Piper sighed and took a large gulp of her drink

"Are you ready to drop this Ella Montgomery mask yet?" Naruto asked

"No." Piper said shaking her head before she looked up to Naruto "I love you Naruto. I really do, more than 800 years on this earth and that is one thing I can say that has never changed between us since I first laid eyes on you, but in the last 17 years, living as Ella has been a wonderful experience for me. It's the first time I've lived a normal existence. Now Byron has betrayed me, and I will find a way to deal with that, but it'll be on my own terms no one else's."

"Aria needs to know the truth." Naruto said

"And how would that go? 'Aria my real name is Piper Haliwell, my two sisters and I are called the Charmed Ones we're vampire/witch hybrids and we're married to the same man, who is living across the street sleeping with Hanna's mom, and going to your school with you. He didn't know I was pregnant with you because the god of death de-aged him and brought his parents back to life as a birthday present."

"Sleeping with Hanna's mom?" Naruto asked innocently

"Don't play dumb, that glow she has, is because of you, now you may have compelled her to forget about your relationship in the presence of other people but as a woman who has experienced, and witnessed that glow I know what's been going on." Piper said

Naruto smirked and finished his glass "We need something fresh, and warmer." he said before he looked up

"No." Piper hissed grabbing his hand

"Why not, we both know drinking alcohol won't really help you, when you face the weasel. You need to sate your craving, it'll be just like old times."

"I'm not going to ki-"

"We don't need to kill anyone." Naruto interrupted before he stood up "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I please have your attention."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to Naruto with curious expressions, before they became dazed as Naruto compelled all of them "My friend and I will be having a bit of old fun, so ignore it like it never happened, and when we leave forget we were ever here."

Naruto sat down as everyone went back to what they were doing before he grabbed the bartender who was walking by, and had her sit next to Piper

"Naruto." Piper began but Naruto motioned to the girl

"You know you want to." Naruto said as Piper looked to the girl, as she began to breath deeply before she vamped out and in a flash of speed grabbed the woman, and sunk her fangs into the woman's throat as Naruto smirked, while he vamped out and took the bartender's arm and bit into her wrist

2 Days Later

Naruto and Hanna were at the mall, in the food court waiting for their order when Hanna glanced up at him "Go ahead, and say what you have to say."

"What?" Hanna asked

Naruto still looking at his phone said "You've been glancing at me for the last 2 days, like you want to say something, what is it?"

"Ok," Hanna sighed and sat up straight "I got this friend that wants to go to Homecoming with you."

Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked to Hanna "Is she cute?" he asked

"Very." Hanna nodded with a smile

"Well I don't have any plans, I guess I can go with her, does this chick have a name?" Naruto asked with a smile

"Mona." Hanna said causing the smile on Naruto's face to vanish in an instant

"Hell naw."

"Come on, Naruto don't be like that." Hanna said

"Don't be like what? Listen Hanna I don't know that girl like that, and I'm not really interested in your friend."

"Why not? There is nothing wrong with Mona." Hanna said

"Then she'll have no problem finding a date." Naruto replied before he looked up when their order was called

Later

During the drive home, Naruto felt like compelling Hanna to shut up, as she wouldn't stop talking about him taking Mona to the damn dance, pulling up into the driveway he asked "If I say yes would you please stop bringing this up?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so going to regret this." Naruto whispered to himself "Tell Mona that I'll pick her up at 10:30."

"The dance starts at 8:00." Hanna said

"Right." Naruto said unenthusiastically before he snatched the fortune cookies when Hanna went to take the bag "Your going to owe me for this."

Hanna smiled as Naruto walked into the house with the cookies while she got her bag, and walked over to Aria's house meeting Emily, and Spencer at the gate

Naruto entered the house and went to his room, as he made his way upstairs he took a fortune cookie, and made to crack it open but paused when he entered his room to see Ashley lying nude in his bed covered with only his red silk sheet, throwing the cookies away, Naruto closed the door behind him and approached Ashley

Montgomery House

Aria sighed as she listened to T-Pain using her headphones as she laid in bed, the last 2 days had been exhausting with her trying to stop Mike from worrying about their parents, and her mom actively avoiding being in a room alone with her, and Ezra wasn't speaking to her after he read an 'A' message on her phone when she left it at his apartment

Aria gave a depressed sigh, before she looked up when her headphone was removed by Spencer "What are you doing?"

"An intervention." Spencer said

"We brought takeout and rag mags." Emily said dropping a stack of magazines on Aria's bed

"But you can't have any, until you get out of these sweats." Hanna said as Aria sat up feeling a little bit better since her friends came to cheer her up

2 Days Later

Naruto and Hanna were at the lunch table with Hanna putting on her lip gloss "So how was your RLW meeting?" Naruto asked sipping his orange juice

"Actually pretty good, I was paired up with Lucas." Hanna said

"Bet that did wonders for his self-esteem." Naruto replied

"He called me a genetic splice between Shikira and Barbie."

"He flirted with you? Attaboy." Naruto said proud of his geeky classmate

"You should join." Hanna said

"Join what?" Naruto asked eating a fry

"Real Love Waits, someone of your status would be a real confidence booster for some of the members."

"Same thing Mr. Mazarra said to me, but that ship has been long gone." Naruto said, before Spencer sat next to Hanna

"Way to sneak up on people." Hanna said putting up her lip gloss

"Sorry. Look, can you get it today?" Spencer asked

"Get what?" Hanna asked

"Jenna's file." Spencer answered

"No. They canceled my shift at work." Hanna said taking one of Naruto's fries

"Well, go in anyway. It's a therapist's office. Pretend you're having a nervous breakdown."

"Well, if I lose the crown to Heather Perez, I won't have to pretend." Hanna replied looking at her competition

"Hanna, I'm serious. That file might be our only chance to find out what Jenna knows about that night, and if she and her creepy stepbrother are planning revenge." Spencer said a bit panicked

"Spence, I'll get it." Hanna said

"Did something happen, Spencer?" Naruto asked

"It's because Toby Cavanaugh, who's never had a date in his life, just bought two tickets to homecoming." Spencer whispered

"So, Jenna's coming, too.' Hanna sighed before Mona arrived, causing Naruto to sigh in annoyance

"Hey, Hann. Spencer." Mona greeted before she looked to Naruto "Hey cutie."

Naruto glared at a smiling Hanna, as Mona wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder 'I'm going to kill you.' he mouthed to his friend whose smile widened

Mona unaware of Naruto's glare, and threat lifted her head and looked to Spencer "So, is it true you're taking the country club's towel boy to homecoming?"

"His name is Alex, and yes, I am." Spencer said with a frown

"Knock it off, Mona." Hanna said frowning at Mona

"What? I think it's cute she's taking her Cinderfella to the ball." Mona said

"Can you go get me a fro-yo with sprinkles?" Hanna asked Mona, who looked like she was going to decline when she turned to look at Naruto who silently compelled her, causing her to get up and leave

"Wow, that was exactly the reaction I want to avoid." Spencer said

"Don't pay any attention to her. She's just insecure."

"Yeah, like a pit bull." Naruto said

"Why are you friends with her?" Spencer asked

"Once you get to know her, she's really funny And she's always there for me, even if it's just to watch me try on shoes. Look, she's a good person. She just talks tough so people will forget what a geek she used to be." Hanna said

"Sorry Naruto." Spencer said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "Your going to have to spend the entire night at Homecoming with her."

"Thanks to Hanna." Naruto said glaring at the girl who ate his fries with a smile, before he moved them from her reach

"Hey, it wasn't like you were planning on taking anyone, and Mona really likes you." Hanna said before Spencer slapped her thigh "Ow! Okay, you need to chillax, or I need to start carrying a tranq gun."

Spencer turned Hanna's and Naruto's attention to Toby who pulled out his phone which caused his shirt to flip up, showing the three a tattoo that said '901 Free At Last' on his side "What is that?"

"Anything of importance happen on September first?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Allison went missing." Spencer said

Next Night

Honecoming

Aria walked into the dance and stopped at the steps looking around till she saw her friends and walked down smiling "There she is!" Hanna said smiling as she stood in between Shawn, and Naruto who was sipping his flask,

"I was afraid you were going to bail." Spencer said standing next to Alex

"No way, I'm ready to have some fun tonight." Aria smiled

"Well you look very beautiful." Naruto said smiling causing Aria to blush and push a lock of hair behind her ear, unfortunately Naruto's smile immediately vanished when Mona appeared and wrapped her arms around him everyone could tell that he didn't want to be near the girl

"Hey, Aria!" Mona greeted causing Aria to smile at her politely "No date? Wow how the mighty has fallen."

Everyone frowned at Mona, while Aria caught Naruto's veins bulging and his eyes going bloodshot for a moment before he spoke "Mona, I bet your feeling thirsty,"

Mona looked up to Naruto and her eyes looked glazed over "I'm thristy." Mona said walking away to get something to drink before Naruto looked to Hanna with a frown while Sean spoke with Spencer's date

"I'm outta here." Naruto said

"What? Come on you can't just leave Mona like that." Hanna said

"Look no offense Hanna, I thought she was good person at first but all night she has either thrown shots at other people, or talked about herself. Now I know she's your friend, and popular but who cares, that doesn't give her the right to talk down to other people." Naruto said

"Ok, I know your right but please don't go." Hanna pleaded, as Naruto began to look around and he caught the beautiful form of Spencer's older sister

"Fine." Naruto said walking off,

Later

Everyone had split off, with Hanna, and Mona at the punch and snack bowl, Aria at the game center with Ezra, and Spencer with her sister, currently Mona was watching Naruto who was chatting up two cheerleaders, causing her to frown, Naruto was the hottest guy in school and he was the Homecoming date to one of Rosewood's It girls yet he didn't even compliment her tonight saying she looked alright and remaining silent the entire car ride to the dance, he tells Aria she's beautiful then he chats up two cheerleaders like it's nothing who does that?

"Is that Becky Newman?" Hanna asked causing her to look over to see who she was talking about

"It looks like her hair got in a fight with her face and they both lost." Mona said while glancing over to Naruto who was being dragged away by the cheerleaders causing her to frown which became more pronounced when Lucas walked up

"Yearbook pictures!" Lucas said snapping a picture of Hanna, and Mona "Hey." he said to Hanna

"Hey." Hanna greeted annoyed with Mona already, and welcoming the distraction "Nice bowtie."

"Oh, thanks. It's my grandpa's." Lucas nodded before he looked to Mona "Hey. I'm Lucas."

"Great. Can you be Lucas over there?" Mona said rudely

"Um I'll see you around, Hanna." Lucas said with a frown as he felt kinda sad

"Yeah, see you around. Have fun." Hanna said with a apologetic smile before she looked to Mona with a frown "Rude much?"

"Am I in a parallel universe, or did you just engage in conversation with Hermie isn't that what Alison called him?" Mona asked

"He is not a hermaphrodite, okay? He's a nice guy. Saying hi to him's not a crime." Hanna frowned

"It should be. You didn't bust your ass to become Rosewood's "it girl" just to make chit-chat with shim. If you and I start slipping up, we're gonna be right back at the bottom again." Mona said staring at Hanna intensely

"Yeah, well, I'm starting to think I've lost a few things on the climb up." Hanna replied

"Look, you can go kamikaze if you want, but I will cut your rip cord before I let you drag me down with you." Mona scoffed. before she handed Hanna a drink and walked off to find her date

20 Minutes Later

With Naruto

Naruto walked out of a classroom zipping his pants, while the two cheerleaders he was with limped into the bathroom down the hall, with an annoyed sigh at the fact that the two couldn't really handle him he was about to head back to Homecoming and chat up Spencer's sister but turned into a frowning Mona "Hey Mona." he said casually

"Don't give me that, we're supposed to be here together, you can't just dissappear like that with 2 cheerleaders, do you know how that makes me feel?" Mona asked causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow before he made to tell her that they weren't even really dating that he was only doing Hanna a favor when she grabbed his arm and forced him into the classroom and looked around

"Um what are you looking for?' Naruto asked

"Nothing.' Mona said dropping to her knees and unzipping Naruto's pants while he didn't stop her

"At least she's good for something." Naruto thought as Mona fished his cock out, with a shrug he relaxed as she began to suck him off, before he decided to get some payback for that shot she gave Aria, and balled her hair up so that it was in a ponytail and began to fuck her throat causing her choking and gagging to resound around the room

Later

Homecoming

Naruto walked into the dance to see Sean, and Alex talking "Yo, where the girls?" he asked

"Here!" Hanna said walking up with Aria and Spencer, before she looked around "Where's Mona?'

"She went home." Naruto said causing Hanna to raise an eyebrow "Where were you guys?'

"Uh...We had to get ice." Hanna said glancing behind Naruto who look over to see Emily talking to Toby

"Wow." Naruto said before Alex asked Spencer to dance and the two walked off, followed by Hanna and Sean leaving Naruto to take Aria onto the dance floor

"You didn't kill Mona did you?" Aria asked

"Wow. Is that how low you think of me?" Naruto asked

"Your a vampire, you and your date who you don't like, who also would never leave Homecoming early have been missing for an hour, and only you show up." Aria said causing Naruto to shake his head

"Well when you put it that way. No I didn't kill Mona, I compelled her to leave." Naruto said

"That's that mind control thing right?" Aria asked

"Yeah." Naruto nodded before he looked over to Emily and Toby "Since when have those two been hanging out?"

"We don't know, we didn't even know they were talking." Aria said before she frowned and tried to storm over to Emily and Toby but Naruto pulled her back to him

"Don't even think about it."

"Toby is dangerous." Aria said

"I'm dangerous." Naruto reminded "Toby is a high school kid, who was framed by Allison, sure it's a possibility he can be A but there is no proof, and if you just go over there and ruin Emily's night accusing Toby of something he might've not did then you can ruin your relationship with Emily."

Aria nodded before she looked like she had a realization "The file."

"What file?' Naruto asked

"Hanna works in the same building as Jenna's shrink, she rigged the door so she can go and get it now is the perfect chance for her to go and get it." Aria said walking over and grabbing Spencer, and Hanna,

Naruto smiled and shook his head watching as Sean looked annoyed while Alex looked to be at the end of his rope, about to go enjoy himself he looked up when Hanna called for his attention, walking over she asked "Can you give me a ride to the office?"

"Sure." Naruto nodded before he and Hanna walked off, while Spencer walked back out with Aria who went over to Sean and distracted him till Hanna got back while Alex took Spencer to the Fortune Teller

20 Minutes Later

Naruto and Hanna snuck into the building and Hanna sighed when the door was locked causing her to groan "No, this can't be happening." she whined before she looked around and turned to Naruto "Wait here, I'm going to see if I can find something to help us pick the lock."

Naruto watched as Hanna began to leave before he grabbed the handle and forced it to turn and opened the door "It's open." he said causing her to turn around and jog back over

"How did you..?"

"It just happened." Naruto shrugged before Hanna shrugged and they walked in toward the filing cabinet before Hanna began to search for what she was looking for "Find it yet?"

"No, there's no file under Marshall." Hanna said annoyed

"Try Cavinaugh." Naruto said causing Hanna to nod before she began to look

"Got it." Hanna said excited before she began to look through it

"We have to get back to the dance." Naruto said walking out before Hanna followed him and they left

Moments Later

Naruto drive down the road as Hanna looked through the file "Oh my god." Hanna said

"What?" Naruto asked

"Toby was in Rosewood the day Aly dissappeared, and um...it seems Aly threatened him to not say what really happened with Jenna or she'd tell everyone that he was doing it with Jenna. That's enough to want Aly and us dead."

"But why would he target me as well?" Naruto asked

"I don't know but we need to get to Emily." Hanna said taking out her phone, while Naruto sped up

Later

Rosewood High

Naruto, and the girls around the school looking for Emily, but they heard screaming and Naruto began to pull away and saw Toby over Emily who was bleeding "Hey!" Naruto shouted causing Toby to look up allowing Naruto to see his scared expression with blood on his cheek before he ran off while Naruto ran over and saw Emily was unconscious lifting his arm he was about to bite into his wrist when he looked up to see the girls about to enter so he quickly picked her up in a bridle carry

"Oh my god Emily!" Spencer shouted running over with the others as Naruto stood up

"She's alive, we need to get her to the Hospital." Naruto said heading toward the exit, while the girls followed and Hanna, and Spencer got into the backseat with Emily while Aria got into the passenger seat, and Naruto sped off toward the Hospital

 **Finished**


	7. Chapter 7

Next Morning

Fields Home

Rosewood PD were outside Emily's house trying to get her statement but her mother Pam wasn't allowing them to talk to her daughter who only needed a few stitches, and to wear a brace on her bruised wrist,

Currently Emily was upstairs with Aria, and Spencer who were telling her what they found out "It was all in his shrinks file. Toby, and Jenna had a relationship."

"Way beyond step siblings." Spencer said

"Yeah, they were...involved." Aria added

"Romantically?" Emily asked

"I wouldn't call it that, but I doubt she had much of a choice." Spencer said

"And that is what Allison saw when she threw the stink bomb."

"And she probably threatened to expose Toby which is why he wanted her dead." Spencer assumed

"And not just her, us, you." Aria said only for Emily to look away and run a hand through her hair

"You don't believe us?" Spencer asked

"I do, I just don't get it." Emily said looking down as her friends looked at her curiously "If Toby killed Allison, then why am I sitting in my bed and not a body bag?"

"Because Naruto got there in time to stop him from whatever sick, twisted thing he had in mind." Spencer said

"Right, but Naruto said that Toby was scared."

"Yeah because he got caught." Spencer retorted

Outside

Naruto and Hanna walked up to Emily's house after a failed attempt to return the file seeing as cops were already speaking with Toby's shrink "Hey is she allowed visitors?' Hanna asked Pam

"Yeah, go on up, but hurry up because she really needs her rest." Pam said

"Ok.' Naruto said before he and Hanna made for the door when the cop stopped him

"Mr. Namikaze," Officer Barry called causing Naruto to stop and turn to him, while Hanna watched "I know you want to go see your friend but I really need to get your statement."

"Sure." Naruto nodded before he looked to Hanna, and nodded he was okay, so she left to see Emily "I was leaving the restroom, and about to head back to the dance, when Hanna, Spencer, and Aria ran into me, and said they were looking for Emily so they could take a group photo, when we heard her scream, we ran to see if she was alright, but I must have moved to fast because I pulled away from them and saw Toby looking down at her while she was unconscious. I called out to him and he looked at me scared and ran off, while I and the girls took Emily to the hospital. I attempted to call Mrs. Fields but received no answer, so I drove here and woke her up to tell her what happened before taking her to the Hospital."

Officer Barry nodded writing down on his pad, "Do you have any idea where Toby Marshall is?"

"No, sorry, I don't really hang out with lots of people because a person of my status can't be to trusting with people, so Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Aria are the only people I can call friends in this town." Naruto said getting a nod from Officer Barry

"Thanks for your time." Officer Barry said to Naruto, and Pam who nodded before he walked away while Naruto looked to Pam when the man got into his car and drove off with his partner

"Naruto, thank you again for all that you've done." Pam said with a small smile

Naruto shook his head, "You shouldn't thank me, Mrs. Fields because if Toby really hurt Emily then I'm accountable as well."

"What do you mean?" Pam asked

"Weeks ago the day before Ben left town, he tried to force himself on Emily in the locker room." Naruto said causing Pam's eyes to widen as she paled "I heard her scream and ran to save her, but Toby did as well and we stopped him before he could do something horrible. Toby left with Ben, while I stood outside to let Emily change and offered her a ride home, but your daughter is a strong individual she preferred to ride her bike home. I don't know if that is how she and Toby began to talk and get closer but if so, then I am sorry I didn't insist on giving her a ride, I just didn't want to push her."

"Thank you Naruto. It's ok. All I care about now is that she is safe." Pam said getting a nod from Naruto

"That's all that matters, Mrs. Fields." Naruto said

"Please call me Pam." Pam smiled placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder and resisted the urge to shudder at the feeling that passed through her while Naruto smiled

"She's a witch." Naruto thought wondering if she practiced or if she was unaware of it, before he noticed Hanna, Spencer, and Aria come out "Everything alright?" he asked

"Yeah, she decided to turn in." Hanna said causing Naruto to nod before he looked to Pam "Would you please tell Em, that I'll come back later to check up on her?"

"Of course." Pam nodded before the four walked away, and she walked inside a new anger settling in at what Naruto had told her almost happened to her daughter she would've killed that boy to bad he had died in a car accident with his family when they left town

Later

Few Days Later

After, being stuck in meetings for the past few days Naruto was now helping Spencer, and the girls will Allison's memorial, while he was gone Hanna had got into an argument with Sean about her ditching him at Homecoming and she had tossed the file in the river since she was paranoid and didn't want to get into anymore trouble. Piper had also moved out of her house, because she couldn't stand being around Byron any longer

Currently, he was pushing a large crate into Spencer's living room with Aria, and Spencer behind him "I was afraid she wouldn't get it done in time for the memorial."

"And this was someone from your mom's gallery?" Hanna asked

"Right." Aria nodded

"Where is your mom?" Naruto asked as he took a screwdriver

"There's an apartment above the gallery, so she's staying there. For now."

"That's kind of weird, isn't it? Your mom moving out." Hanna said

"Yeah, like my dad should have left. That's what you'd expect." Aria snipped

"Aria." Emily said causing Aria to realize what she said

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. The whole thing just sucks." Aria said looking to Hanna who nodded

"I know."

"Did anyone call Shelly Leonard?" Emily asked

"Done. And I told her if she plays anything depressing, I will kick in her cello." Spencer nodded

"Oh, what about the program?" Naruto asked

"Almost done, but we should finish it before Ali's brother gets here." Spencer sighed

"When is that?" Aria asked

"Tonight. And he wants to see us in the morning." Spencer said

"You know what? I barely remember Jason." Hanna said getting up and walking over

"I didn't really know him. He was just Ali's older brother down the hall."

"Behind a closed door." Spencer nodded

"With his hardcore punk music vibrating the floorboards." Emily said causing the girls to giggle, while Naruto gagged at the girl talk

"How did he get into an Ivy league school?" Aria asked

"I don't know. It must have been affirmative action for goths and emos." Spencer said as Naruto put the screwdriver, and the screws on the table and lifted up the lid, allowing everyone to see the bowl with the 5 female shaped figurines

"It's beautiful." Aria smiled

"Pedestal's already out there, next to the bench. This goes up Friday morning." Spencer said

"Do you think Jason will like it?" Emily asked

"Of course he'll like it." Hanna said

"And years from now, people are gonna see this memorial, and and that's all they'll ever know about Ali. She'll be the girl that they dedicated the bench to." Aria sighed "And we'll all be gone, but Ali will still be remembered." she said glancing to Naruto

"That's immortality, my darlings." Spencer smiled causing Naruto to scoff as the girls flashbacked to a memory about them talking about immortality and dying mysteriously

"Small town people are weird." Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked

"The town is dedicating a bench to a girl who tragically died with more enemies then friends. People die everyday, but small towns always find a way to turn it into some kind of festival, or monument."

"It's for people who will miss Allison." Emily said

'Her family and you guys." Naruto replied "This A person is still out there, could be her murderer for all we know, and if this person hated her enough to kill her, then terrorize her friends, a bench dedicated to her won't be around for long."

"You think A will vandalize the bench?" Spencer asked

"Most definitely." Naruto nodded walking over and looking at the bowl "Hatred is a powerful thing."

Next Day

Ashley sighed as she walked beside her complaining daughter "It was humiliating! So they can just take my credit card? That's private property, isn't it?" Hanna asked

"It's private property. It belongs to the bank." Ashley said

"Well, what about my other cards?" Hanna asked sitting at the island as her mom poured herself some coffee

"Don't be so quick on the draw, at least for a while." Ashley said causing Hanna to sigh "I'm sorry. I was trying to keep this off your radar."

"Mom." Hanna said causing Ashley to sigh

"We have to make some adjustments. Temporary adjustments. We need to be more careful about money."

"For how long?" Hanna asked

"Until we don't have to anymore." Ashley frowned

"And how long is that?" Hanna asked

"I don't know." Ashley sighed

"Well, when will you know?"

Ashley frowned and opened the fridge "This is a visual representation of what I'm talking about. Skim milk, orange juice, and some yogurt. No flavored waters, no cunning chardonnay. Nothing from the artisan cheese shop." Ashley said grabbing the milk and closing the fridge

"What happened?" Hanna asked

"What happened is a mortgage, and bills, and taxes, and the fact that this is a one-paycheck family, I thought I could compensate for your dad going, but it's been hard. Harder than I expected." Ashley confessed

"How hard?"

"It's not the first card to be declined." Ashley revealed causing Hanna to frown

"We're living with a billionaire mom, why don't you just ask Naruto for help?" Hanna asked

"No, I'm the adult here. Its my job to make sure you and Naruto are okay, and protected. I'll think of something." Ashley said causing Hanna to frown

Outside

Naruto was at the door and frowned having heard about Ashley's financial problems, before he sighed and walked to his car

Art Gallery

Piper gasped when knocking was heard at her door, "In a minute." she shouted

Naruto who was outside rose an eyebrow at the whooshing and slamming before he smiled at Piper when she opened the door "Oh its you." Piper sighed

"Yes, it's me." Naruto said walking in with a bag of take out "You could sound more excited about it."

Piper scoffed and closed the door "Why, we both know I don't want you in town, it's dangerous for you to be here."

"So you keep saying, but I haven't killed anyone yet." Naruto said causing Piper to give him a look "Anyone else." he corrected

"You know how small towns are, every death is a big deal, and you can't pass off a vampire attack as an animal attack because there isn't any wildlife here." Piper said snatching the bag from Naruto

"Coming from the woman who is hiding her co-worker in her bathtub." Naruto scoffed

"I don't know what your talking about." Piper frowned only for Naruto to point at the closed bathroom door and a burst of wind the door opened to reveal a woman in the tub with a bite wound on her neck "I was going to heal her up and erase her mind."

'I'm not judging, but you know I can't leave, especially not now." Naruto said

"Why besides Aria, what's keeping you here?" Piper asked

"You, Hanna, and Ashley." Naruto answered looking at her seriously "Hanna, and Ashley are in some financial trouble, I can make all there problems go away, and with her dad having walked out on them, it's the least I can do."

Piper sighed before she placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder "Listen, unlike other small towns Rosewood has the most nosy set of humans ever. Your nature won't be secret for long, if you aren't careful."

Naruto looked at Piper and smiled "Your confusing, first you want me gone, now you're giving me advice on keeping a low profile." he said

"Well throughout history, you've never cared for secrecy since you knew that nothing anyone did could hurt you. You can't do that now." Piper said causing Naruto to nod before he kissed her lips

"If you want me to rip Byron's head off let me know." Naruto said only for Piper to scoff and walk toward the bathroom biting her wrist as she did so, while Naruto smiled and began to take the food out of the bag, "You know we should really talk about you telling Aria about her status as a witch."

"Not now." Piper said

"Fine, but I know you can sense that she's growing stronger. Let her get mad at someone and they die because she melted their brain. That'll be a good source of entertainment." Naruto replied taking a bottle of wine out of the bag, and walking over to the sink where he got two champagne glasses and opened the wine bottle and poured out the blood inside, as Piper walked her dazed coworker out of the apartment before she reentered

"How long are you going to keep bringing this up?' Piper asked as Naruto turned to her and handed her the glass

"Till you do it, of course." Naruto smiled, as Piper sipped the glass "Look at it this way, with you moving out, she won't be coming to visit, since that would be like saying that she is okay with you having moved out in the first place. Revealing to her that she is a witch and helping her control her magic could be a real help in keeping up your relationship with our daughter."

Piper frowned, and nodded with a sigh, "The witch box will open amother can of worms, like is Mike a witch, I can't tell her no, because he's not my son."

"Just tell her, that her status as a witch is apart of a bigger story that she isn't old enough to hear yet."

"Your being surprisingly helpful."

'Well, I can't just go up to her and tell her that I'm her father, can I?"

Piper pursed her lips and placed her glass down before she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist "I'm sorry." she apologized causing Naruto to sigh and wrap his arms around her kissing her temple

Spencer's House

Spencer, Emily, and Aria were sitting at the island in Spencer's kitchen, while Jason DiLaurentis the elder brother of Alison "You've done a great job. Really. Mom and dad and I are really grateful." Jason smiled nodding at the three girls before they all looked to the doorway when Hanna walked in "There she is!"

"Jason! Hey." Hanna smiled walking over and hugging him while glancing to her friends "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem." Jason smiled as Hanna stepped back and sat with the other girls "I was just saying you've done some lovely work on the memorial. I might have done one or two things differently, but we can adjust that along the way."

Spencer frowned at the perceived jab as Jason began to hand out papers "Here's a copy of the program for the dedication."

"Oh, I e-mailed you the program that we worked up." Spencer said

"Right. I saw the draft. This just fine-tunes it." Jason replied with a patronizing smile "Uh, let's see what else? Oh, if Shelly Leonard's gonna play something, I don't think we can give her more than three minutes. I remember she's somewhat of a showboat with that cello. Then, uh Oh." Jason paused as he grabbed a photo of his little sister "Is this the picture for the program?"

"Yes. It's everybody's favorite." Emily nodded

"It's the one I would have picked." Jason sighed "I thought I was gonna be able to get my whole family out here, but you know, at the last minute, my mom, um it's crazy talking about this, isn't it? When I think about her, I I think about you the five of you, in her bedroom, laughing, keeping secrets...Long time ago. I want each of you to speak. I'd rather hear from you than Mrs. Slocomb from the PTA."

"Well, the PTA was a lot of help." Spencer said

"What about the rain?" Jason asked ignoring what she said

"The rain?" Spencer asked

"Forty percent chance before the weekend." Jason clarified

"Oh, um, they said that we can use the school's multipurpose room if we have to move the ceremony inside." Spencer nodded

"Great. People think this dedication is about closure. There won't be closure until they find out who did this to Alison. The cops in this town have been jerking my family around for more than a year. No more of that. I'm here to get some action, and this memorial is gonna help me get it. Oh, and I'm adding one speaker to the program." Jason said before he wrote a name on the paper

JENNA MARSHALL

"Jenna Marshall?" Emily asked as everyone looked wide eyed

"Wait, you want Jenna to speak at the dedication?" Hanna asked

"That's right." Jason nodded

"Why?" Aria asked

"She asked me if she could." Jason shrugged

"Jenna asked to speak?" Emily asked as the girls shared a look

"Is there a problem?" Jason asked

"I... it just didn't occur to us that Alison and Jenna were that close." Spencer said

"Yeah, I didn't know either. Jenna called and said my sister was a lot of help to her after her accident." Jason nodded looking at Spencer, before he looked to the others "Well, concentrate on what you're gonna say. Leave the rest of it to me. Now, I'm going to have a talk with Detective Wilden and find out why they haven't located Toby yet."

Hanna, Emily, and Aria watched as Spencer walked Jason out before Hanna asked "Did we just get fired?"

"Shh! Keep it down!" Aria said

"Why is he talking to Jenna?" Emily asked

"I don't know."

"What does she have to say?" Emily wondered

"This is turning into a nightmare." Aria groaned as Spencer returned

"What else did he say?" Hanna asked

"Nothing. He just kept smiling like he was running for office." Spencer sighed

"Spence, why does Jenna want to speak at the dedication?" Aria asked

"Why does Jason want her there? I mean, he clearly knows they weren't friends." Hanna said

"We can't let Jenna speak." Emily said

"Well, how are we gonna stop her without looking like bitches?" Aria asked

"How are we going to stop her at all? In case you guys didn't notice, we just got patted on the head and sent off to play." Spencer replied as Aria looked thoughtful

"You know what? You need to stay on top of him. Find out what's going on." Hanna said

"Why me?" Spencer asked

"Because you're the big organizer. You've got the laptop of all knowledge, and he's gonna need some of that." Aria said

"Jenna could get up there, she could tell about the fire and Toby. She could tell about everything." Emily said causing Spencer to frown before she nodded

Later

Naruto walked up behind Aria who was looking at a flier for Homecoming that was still up "Hey." he called getting her attention "Everything alright?"

"I've been texting you, we got a problem." Aria said grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him off to the side "Do you think you can use your mind control thingy on Jenna?"

'It's called compulsion, and I need eye contact for that to work. Why?"

"Jenna wants to speak at the dedication, and we don't know what she is going to say."

"She could tell the truth about what happened to her, and who knows what else." Naruto nodded "I'll handle it."

"How? Your not going to eat her are you?" Aria asked

"No, I'm not going to eat Jenna. Just let me think of something." Naruto said causing Aria to frown and nod slowly before the two walked into school

Later

Cavanaugh Residence

Naruto stealthily walked around the house looking at all the photos of the family, when he heard growling and looked to the left to see Jenna's seeing eye dog growling at him "Hey mutt." Naruto said unbothered as he looked the dog in the eye "Why don't you go, take a nap."

The dog stopped growling and walked off to do as Naruto commanded, before Naruto walked into Jenna's room, and frowned when he saw that she wasn't there, before a door opened and Jenna walked in wearing only a towel using her walking cane to make her way toward the bed,

"Hello Jenna." Naruto said in Toby's voice causing Jenna to gasp

"Toby? Your alive." Jenna said happily as she tapped his shoes with her cane and reached forward and caressed his cheek affectionately

"More or less." Naruto said reaching up and taking her chin in his grasp before he had her look up so he could see her cloudy eyes, before he began to whistle, and Jenna's body began to relax "Your not going to remember this, but when you speak at the dedication for Alison, your going to say,"

Next Night

Hanna's House

Naruto was in his room, getting dress, when Hanna walked in "Hey, I'm about to order a pizza, want anything?"

"Not in the mood for pizza." Naruto sighed before he looked out of his closet at her "What's going on with Ashley?"

"Hm, nothing she's just stressed out from work." Hanna lied

"Oh, I thought it had something to do with, the lack of groceries and declined credit cards, around here." Naruto said causing Hanna's eyes to widen before she walked in, closing the door behind her

"You know."

"I live with you guys, you think I wouldn't notice, the empty fridge and large stack of bills, that's insulting." Naruto said

"She just didn't want you to worry."

"Are you not worried?' Naruto asked causing Hanna to frown "Thought so, I have money to burn, I can she doesn't have to do anything rash."

"Well what are you going to do, she won't accept help." Hanna said

"Well she won't have a choice." Naruto said before he grabbed his phone and began to look for a number

"Who are you calling?" Hanna asked

"A realtor, I'm going to buy your house." Naruto said before Hanna snatched the phone

"You can't do that she will be furious with you, she might even kick you out." Hanna said

"If something isn't dine and soon, it won't matter, because you'll lose the house." Naruto said taking his phone back "She needs help, and if I have the means to help then I will."

"Okay look just let her figure something out, we can handle the small things." Hanna said

"Small things," Naruto asked

"Yeah, like groceries, and bills." Hanna said

"Your saying we like your going to get a job." Naruto replied

"I'm thinking about it, and I just sold some bags online that I was bored with." Hanna said showing Naruto an envelope filled with $20 bills

"Fine, but if I see one final notice bill, I will go about it my way." Naruto said getting a nod

"Deal." Hanna nodded before she asked "What're you doing tonight?"

"Friend of mine is in town, going to a party. What about you?"

"Well Noel had tickets to Band of Horses, but the band canceled the concert so we all are just going to hang out here." Hanna said

"Band of Horses? Never heard of them." Naruto said finding a long sleeve black v-neck, and put it on "Well, I would say your welcome to join me, but your night sounds fun too."

Hanna made to speak when the doorbell rang

"That's probably him, tell him I'll be down in a minute." Naruto said causing Hanna to nod and walk out

Hanna walked down to see Noel, Aria, and Sean walk in from the dining room each of them wondering who was at the door, answering Hanna gasped as she looked wide eyed at the man on her doorstep

"Um, hi." the man said as Sean, Noel, and Aria looked at him in shock along with Hanna "I'm looking for Naruto, he said he was crashing here."

'Y-your Chris Brown." Hanna said causing Chris to nod with a smile

"Yeah, and you must be Hanna, Naruto told me about you." Chris said

"Yo." Naruto said walking down the steps, and between the still gawking teenagers "So where we headed?'

"House party out in Phili." Chris nodded before he looked to the others "You guys are welcome to join."

"Sure!" Hanna smiled before they grabbed there things as Naruto, and Chris headed out

"Now why did you have to invite them to a party that's going to be chalk full of vampires?" Naruto asked

"Your daughter deserves to be around her people. If things get out of hand we'll compel them." Chris shrugged

"Yeah you say so." Naruto sighed as Chris tossed him the keys and he got into the driver seat of Chris' Lamborghini

Later

Hanna, Aria, Sean, and Noel followed Naruto and Chris into a large mansion where they saw well known people from singers, and models to actors and actresses all greeting Naruto in friendly manners

Throughout the party everyone found themselves enjoying themselves even Aria who was still worrying about her parents and Ezra, when there attention went to a crowd as a beat began to play, and they walked up to see Naruto I'm the center with a mic

Play Lil Baby - DJ Mustard ft Ty Dolla $ign

Girl I beat it up, beat it up right, I will

Oh, and I go deeper than your ex man did

She be like, "Slow down zaddy yeah that thang too big"

She a pretty young thing and ain't got no kids, oh

Lil baby, lil mama, lil baby, lil mama

Lil baby, lil mama, lil baby, lil mama (What it do?)

Lil baby, lil mama, lil baby, lil mama (What it do?)

Lil baby, lil mama, lil baby, lil mama

Yeah, yeah

[Verse 1]

I'll beat it right, I will

If it's hard, take my time, I will

Hell yeah, you got the right idea

You let me hit it from the back like a Rottweiler

Girl I kill that punani

Hit it raw doggy in the morning

Give it to you everytime you're horny

Every time I'll pull it cocky got you put it on me

Got you screaming oooh oooh

Goddamn it girl you so nasty

And you know

I just can't let you walk past me

[Hook]

Girl I beat it up, beat it up right, I will

Oh, and I go deeper than your ex man did

She be like, "Slow down zaddy yeah that thang too big", oh

She a pretty young thing and ain't got no kids, oh

Lil baby, lil mama, lil baby, lil mama

Lil baby, lil mama, lil baby, lil mama (What it do?)

Lil baby, lil mama, lil baby, lil mama (What it do?)

Lil baby, lil mama, lil baby, lil mama

Yeah, yeah

As the crowd danced slowly to Naruto's singing, Sean, and Noel frowned at the looks Aria, and Hanna were giving Naruto it being obvious to them that the girls were attracted to him,

[Verse 2]

I put it on ya

Hit it to a swirl, break the ice out

Ain't even with her, you gon' wild out

I'm the only one that you talk 'bout, oh ya

Tell me who the coldest

Anybody record I get on is, on the radio like a Jonas

I'm about to check her then finesse her out of garments

Singing oohhhh

Goddamnit girl you so nasty

And you know

I'll be right there when you ask me

[Hook]

Girl I beat it up, beat it up right, I will

Oh, and I go deeper than your ex man did

She be like, "Slow down zaddy yeah that ain't too big"

She a pretty young thing and ain't got no kids, oh

Lil baby, lil mama, lil baby, lil mama

Lil baby, lil mama, lil baby, lil mama (What it do?)

Lil baby, lil mama, lil baby, lil mama (What it do?)

Lil baby, lil mama, lil baby, lil mama

Yeah, yeah

[Bridge]

Nanana, oh nananana nana

Nananana, nanananana

Yeah, they know not what they do

But I'm still making moves

Tryna make some moves with you

And you know...

[Hook]

Girl I beat it up, beat it up right, I will

Oh, and I go deeper than your ex man did

She be like, "Slow down zaddy yeah that ain't too big"

She a pretty young thing and ain't got no kids, oh

Lil baby, lil mama, lil baby, lil mama

Lil baby, lil mama, lil baby, lil mama (What it do?)

Lil baby, lil mama, lil baby, lil mama (What it do?)

Lil baby, lil mama, lil baby, lil mama

Yeah, yeah

When Naruto finished he and Chris dapped each other up, as everyone talked to him, as they clapped before Aria, and Hanna reached him "That was amazing, I didn't know you can sing." Aria said with a light blush on her cheeks, at how handsome Naruto was and the subject matter of his song

Naruto smiled "Yeah, it's one of my more low key talents." he said, "Are you guys having a good time?"

"Yeah, it's amazing at all these famous people, they're so nice." Hanna said

'Well of course they are your friends with me." Naruto thought before he looked to a clock "I'm glad, but we should be heading back, the dedication is tomorrow."

"Your right." Aria said nodded

Later

As Naruto parked the Dodge Challenger he had brought from a man as a means to get home, Aria who was in the backseat looked to her phone when she got a S.O.S text from Spencer

Spencer's House

Naruto, Aria, Hanna, and Emily who just returned from a date with Mya looked at a upset Spencer "So Alison pinned the Jenna Thing on you?" Naruto asked

"That's what she told Jason." Spencer frowned

"But why you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because Spencer could stand up to her, and Alison didn't like that." Aria said causing Naruto to nod slowly

"God, this is officially insane!" Hanna said sitting down

"Is that what she told Jenna when she was at the hospital?" Emily asked

"I don't know. I mean, I don't think so, but I don't know." Spencer sighed running her hand through her hair

"Okay, so so one minute, she's trying to cover it up and the next she's ratting us out to her brother?" Aria asked with a frown

"Like she wanted Jason to know the fake story in case anything happened to her." Emily frowned

"Why?" Hanna asked

"So they'd know who to blame." Naruto/Spencer said at the same time

"God! This is still Alison's movie, and we are just filling up the screen." Aria complained

"Some friend." Naruto said causing the girls to scoff in agreement

Later

Naruto was laying in his bed, with a frown as he looked at the ceiling, when his head snapped in the direction of the door as Hanna walked in, "Naruto, are you still up?" she whispered

"Yeah, what's up?" Naruto asked

"I don't want to be alone, can I sleep in here tonight?" Hanna asked causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Sure." Naruto said moving over allowing Hanna to get into the bed before she cuddled up to him, and he wrapped an arm around her

"..I can't believe, Ali would pin the Jenna Thing on Spence like that." Hanna said after a moment of silence

"I can." Naruto said with a smirk "She blinded a girl, then threatened the innocent step brother to keep the truth to himself, and the one person in her group that could stand up to her would take the fall if the truth did ever come out. Very devious."

He was very impressed with Alison at the moment

"But Spence was her friend." Hanna said

"True, but some people don't know how to be a friend, to them it's always about control. Spencer was slipping from Alison's control so she decided to go about getting rid of her." Naruto replied

"God, can we talk about something else please?" Hanna asked not wanting to think about Alison betraying Spencer anymore

"Like what?" Naruto asked

"Like why you never told me you were friends with Chris Brown?"

"Oh, we have a long history, I'll tell you about it someday." Naruto smiled before he kissed Hanna's forehead and she snuggled into him and began to hum the song he sung at the party causing him to chuckle softly

Next Day

Naruto was sitting behind the girls at the dedication for Alison, when Aria looked back toward him when Jenna was escorted by Jason, and he winked at her, letting her know he handled it, with a smile she turned back forward as Jenna began

"We think we know who we are, but we don't. Not until something bad happens to us, and then all the useless things fall away, and we're left with who we really are. I learnt that from Alison Dilaurentis. My whole life, I thought I knew who she was, but I found out the truth when she came and talked to me at the hospital. I found out that she was the strongest person that I had ever met. And it's her strength that touched so many people. Shaped them. That's her real legacy. That's how her memory will endure, in the actions of those she inspired in so many different ways. From all of us...Thank you, Alison." Jenna said as everyone smiled at the speech while Hanna, Emily, and Spencer looked surprised,

Later

Aria walked to the her mom's gallery as people were looking at the art inside, she was wondering what was so important that her mom needed to talk with her about, she hoped it was something good, because after the dedication Jason had given them Alison's bracelet apparently she was wearing it when she died and the police found it, meaning A made a copy of it and made sure that she and her friends found it

Shaking off her thoughts about A for now she saw her mom, and walked over "Mom hey." she greeted

"Aria, hey. Thank you for coming." Ella said turning to Aria and smiling hesitantly

"You said it was important, are you going to be moving back in?" Aria asked hopefully

"Um, no sweetie, I didn't want to talk about that, it's about us." Ella said taking Aria's hand and leading her to the side of the gallery

"What about us?" Aria asked confused only to see her mom throw her hands up, causing her to blink in bewilderment "What was tha-"

Aria stopped talking when she noticed everyone in the gallery wasn't moving as if they were frozen in time, looking to her mom wide eyed she watched as Ella gave a hesitant smile

"We're witches." Ella confessed causing Aria to gasp

 **Finished**


	8. The Big ReveAl

2 Weeks Later

3 Miles Outside of Rosewood

2 men were running through the woods for their life, trying to make it to town, when two blurs shot behind them, and they were carried into the trees, and pained screams were heard

Suddenly a man and woman walked out of the tree line smiling, with blood dribbling from their mouths, before man noticed the Rosewood sign, and put an arm around his girlfriends shoulder "Hey honey, you think, this place would make a good home for us?" he asked

The woman smiled "I've always liked roses." she said causing her boyfriend to smile, before they both walked toward the town, on the welcome sign a small seal glowed briefly unnoticed by the couple

Marin House

Naruto was asleep, when suddenly his eyes snapped opened as his true face fully emerged, "Vampires." he growled,

Spencer's House

Aria, who was distracting herself from the huge revelation her mom had recently dropped on her, was currently with Spencer, and Hanna studying for the SAT'S

"This is insane. How many words do they expect you to learn in one night?" Hanna asked

"Stringent." Aria said looking at a index card,

"Uh, tough. Inflexible." Spencer answered

"It's not like you're gonna actually use 'em." Hanna said

"Meretricious." Aria said

"I mean, it's not like you go to college and you just start speaking a completely different language." Hanna said

"Meretricious, um, phony, flashy?" Spencer asked

"Mm-hmm." Aria nodded looking for another index card, before Hanna reached into the empty box of food and grabbed a soggy chip, and began to nibble on it

"Oh, Hanna, why are you still eating that?" Spencer asked

" 'Cause it's here." Hanna shrugged

"Put it in the garbage." Spencer said

"Then I'd have to stand over the garbage and eat it." Hanna replied

"Besotted." Aria said

"Infatuated, enamored, in love with." Spencer said

"Hey, what did Noel Kahn say to you after the memorial?" Hanna wondered looking to Aria

"Hanna, we are taking the S. in less than 12 hours. Can we focus?" Spencer asked

"Okay, Spencer, you do not need to know any more big words. You're already scary enough to anyone under 50." Hanna joked lightly

"I'm not scary!" Spencer whined before she looked to Aria "Am I scary?"

"A little." Aria nodded

"Hey, I saw Noel Kahn hug you, and he did not wanna let go." Hanna smiled

"Talk about not wanting to let something go." Aria said looking over to Hanna

"Why can't you give him a chance? He's smart, he's cute, his dad owns, like, half of Rhode Island, and he's got great lips." Hanna listed

"His father?" Spencer asked

"No. Ew." Hanna grimaced before she looked to Aria "Seriously, Aria, you and Noel would look amazing together."

"Can we just drop it, please? I'm not looking for anything more than a friend." Aria sighed

"Why? Don't you have enough on Facebook? Besides, don't you want someone real, someone you can, I don't know, scratch and sniff?"

"Wow. Maybe you should just eat that over the garbage." Spencer giggled

"Look, I am trying to help out a friend here. We don't all have smoking hot ball boys from the country club."

"And we don't all live with smoking hot billionaires." Spencer retorted causing Hanna to blush lightly

"Hey, what is going on with you and Alex? Is he back from that tournament?" Aria asked

"Yeah. He's back." Spencer said with a smile

"And?" Aria asked

"And it's good. It's so good. I want it to last, but I'm afraid I'm gonna blow it." Spencer confessed

"So, when can we officially call him the boyfriend?" Aria asked happy for her friend, but before they could continue Spencer saw her mom

"Hi, mom." Spencer greeted, as her mom placed her purse on the island

"Hey, Mrs. Hastings." Hanna, and Aria greeted

"Hi, girls. Oh, what smells so good?" Vanessa Hastings asked

"Garlic bread. Want some?" Spencer offered

"I can't. God, I miss food. Eat some butter for me, will you? Why do I have so many messages?" Vanessa asked looking through her phone as Aria looked to Spenced

"Hey, maybe you should ask Alex to," Aria began but Spencer grabbed her leg

"Stop." Spencer whispered glancing to her mom

"Your mom still doesn't know?" Hanna asked

"Like I said, I want it to last." Spencer whispered back

"Where's Emily?" Vanessa asked walking to the sink

"She's probably on her way over." Spencer said not knowing that Emily was home soaked and muddy as she looked panicked

Next Morning

Naruto was at the Rosewood sign, as it rained and began to look around, coming up to the tree line he saw 2 corpses, that looked to have been ripped apart by an animal, but he knew better, with a frown he went about disposing the bodies

Later

Rosewood High

Entering the school, Naruto began to look around and saw Ella and Aria "Mom, what are you doing here?" Aria asked

"Oh, I tried calling you, but your phone must be turned off for the test." Ella smiled

"Why are you here?" Aria asked

"Well, they called and said they needed proctors. I'm on the sub list."

Aria's eyes widened "You are? Since when?"

"Well, since they cut my hours at the gallery and I'm paying rent to live above it. I filled out an application last Monday."

"What, to teach? Why didn't you tell me?" Aria asked

"Well, sweetie, I was going to when you came over for dinner, but then you canceled on Monday and Tuesday, and then on Wednesday."

"Yeah, this week's been intense." Aria said looking away

"I understand. I dropped a huge bombshell on you, but I just, you know, I would like to see you in the flesh. But you don't really plan on ever coming over, do you?"

"I can't." Aria said shaking her head sadly with a sigh "Look, if I did, it'd be like saying I'm okay with you and dad living apart."

"But we are."

"I know! Just 'cause you were ready for this doesn't mean that I am...I gotta get back to the library." Aria turned and stormed off as Ella watched

"Seems, I'm not the only one who doesn't agree with your decision."

'Pretty sure she wouldn't agree to you killing the man either." Piper said turning to see Naruto had a serious expression on his face "What is it?"

"2 vampires entered Rosewood late last night." Naruto said causing Piper's eyes to widen "Relax, I've got it handled."

"How?" Piper asked as Naruto only smirked and looked over her shoulder, following his line of sight her eyes widened when she saw two girls Faye Chamberlin, and Melissa Glaser "No out of the question."

'I didn't ask any question." Naruto said

"After what happened 16 years ago, with their parents magic was outlawed, witches either moved out of town or stopped practicing at all."

"The Rosewood Circle owes a bloodline debt, these vampires killed two men and left them in the open, where anyone could've found them. In this instance I don't care what happened 16 years ago, I'm focused on the here and now." Naruto said as Piper frowned at him "Go administrator your test Pi. Trust me."

Piper gazed at Naruto as he walked away, and sighed

Naruto made his way toward the girls but was stopped when the principal got in his way "Mr. Uzumaki, I'm so glad you are here. Would you please accompany to my office. You and I are overdue for a long talk."

Naruto sighed looking at Dawn Chamberlain and nodded

Moments Later

Naruto sat down as Dawn closed and locked the door as she made sure the blinds were closed and walked around to her desk "First order of business: Why did you come to Rosewood?"

'To finish school." Naruto said

"Now we both know that that is a lie. One such as yourself, could careless about something a fickle as school."

"You mean, billionaire?"

'I mean vampire." Dawn said causing Naruto to frown "Or would you prefer nature spirit Shinju?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, as Dawn walked toward him dragging her fingers across the surface of her desk

"You don't remember me do you?" Dawn asked

"Should I?"

"Almost 19 years ago now, you strolled through town, and stayed for a while, taught me and a few of my girlfriends some cool spells, and a few other pleasurable things, then left without a word." Dawn said

"You got the wrong guy, Ms. Chamberlain." Naruto replied, before Dawn smirked and rubbed his cheek affectionately

"Oh, no. You see your someone who is incapable of being forgotten, unless you use that compulsion trick of yours." Dawn said as Naruto leaned his head back when the Principal straddled him "You ruined us, you know. Elizabeth, Amelia, and I, we fell in love with you and you just up and left us. Maybe that was the reason we fell for John Blackwell's charms so easy."

"Is this leading up to a threat?" Naruto asked

"Of course not, I mean what could I a has been witch, do to you an all powerful nature spirit?" Dawn asked

"Then what do you want?" Naruto asked before Dawn ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him lustfully pulling away with his bottom lip caught between her teeth, before she released it

"You'll know, when it's time to tell you." Dawn said reaching down and grabbing Naruto's crotch "But for now, I a widower can use your help to release the stress of being a single mother and watching over brats."

Naruto sighed before he shrugged his shoulders and took off his jacket as Dawn smirked, as he began to lay kisses on her neck

Later

Naruto walked out of the principal office, and turned the corner just as a beaten up and soaked Charles Meade walked up and entered the office to see Dawn fixing her makeup

"What the hell happened to you?" Dawn asked seeing her partner

Elsewhere

Cassie Blake, a transfer student who returned to the town of her birth after her mother passed away ran through the hallway, away from her attacker before she turned a corner and screamed when he appeared in front of her and gtabbed her wrestling her to the ground

Adam Conant, Diana Meade, Faye, Melissa, and Nick Armstrong paused when they heard Cassie scream, the 5 were supposed to be in the locker rooms with the other students and teachers but someone was chasing against their circle mate "She's over there." Adam said

"What do we do?" Diana asked

"We're all here. We're at full power, right?" Faye asked looking around "What can we do?"

"Help!" Cassie screamed causing them to rush forward

Cassie's attacker pulled out a knife ready to slit her throat, when he heard "Let her go!" looking up Zachary Larson and Cassie saw everyone as the lockers burst open and paper flew around "I'm sorry Heather died. But Cassie didn't kill her."

"Heather didn't die. What Amelia did to her was far worse." Zachary said glaring as he stood up with his knife still at Cassie's throat "First her, then you 5 are next."

The teens witches tried to use their magic to get him away from Cassie when he suddenly gasped as he released Cassie who stumbled forward as the man's back was arched as his knife clattered to the ground before they heard a rip and saw the man fall, and gasped as Naruto stood there with the man's heart in hand

"Hello." Naruto greeted still holding the heart before he tossed it down on the corpse and with a snap caused black flames to overtake it reducing it to ashes in seconds, before he put out the flames

"Y-you killed him." Adam said

"That's right." Naruto nodded

"Y-your a witch?" Diana asked

"No.' Naruto said

"Than what are you?" Nick asked glaring at Naruto who only smirked "Hey answer the question."

In a flash of speed Naruto was face to face with Nick, his face fully vamped out "I'm something that's capable of slaughtering every single being that walks this Earth, with no one being capable of doing a damn thing about it."

Naruto looked at each of them his true face still on full blast before it slowly receded "Now let me see, Armstrong, Blake, Chamberlain, Conant, Glaser and Meade. The 6 of the 18 families I saved from the Salem Witch Trials in 1692."

"Y-your the Shinju?" Diana asked in shock and awe as Naruto focused on her

"The what?"

'The Shinju, a nature spirit that takes the firm of a vampire, who created everything from witches, to werewolves." Diana said as everyone looked to Naruto

"Your a vampire?" Faye asked getting a shrug from Naruto "So you really drink blood?"

"Are you offering?" Naruto asked causing Faye to remain silent but she smiled lightly as Naruto looked at them all "I need your help."

"With what?" Cassie asked

"A locator spell, you guys do how to that don't you?" Naruto asked causing the 6 to look at each other "Wow, seriously."

"What are we locating?" Diana asked

"Early this morning, 2 vampires entered Rosewood, and killed 2 men outside of town, and left the bodies in the open. I have a mass compulsion in effect at the moment, so only those who are supernatural are unaffected, I need you all to trace the magic in my blood and locate anyone with even a remotely similar signature in Rosewood."

"Why would we help you?" Nick asked

"Don't and the vampires began to actively drop bodies one after the other working their way to your loved ones." Naruto said causing the 6 to frown as they continued to look at him in distrust "Okay, you'll see. Hopefully sonner rather than later."

Naruto walked off as he frowned "He just needed to keep an close eye on the girls, and to give them a more better chance he was going to release them from their compulsion, not that Aria was affected anyway

2 Days Later

It's been 2 days and so far no other bodies had been found, and The Circle were beginning to think that they were right not to trust Naruto well all of them except for Faye who began to float around Naruto much to her friends displeasure

Naruto found the girl amusing, she seemed to really have an attraction to power, and more than once has she mentioned her displeasure with binding her circle, while Naruto was just in awe of the resemblance she shared with Hayley Marshall,

It was the middle of the day as Naruto was at his locker when he saw Hanna talking to Mona, who was having a party in the woods, as Mona walked away and Hanna looked upset he walked over meeting Spencer, and Emily on the way

"What was that about?" Naruto asked

"Um, "A" sent Mona a text, and I think she just broke up with me." Hanna said upset

"A" sent Mona a text?" Spencer asked surprised

"I'm so over that bitch." Hanna said looking back at Mona who was with her 2 friends

"I thought you guys were still close." Emily asked

"Not Mona." A."

"Well, what did it say?" Naruto asked

"It doesn't really matter. It's all lies." Hanna said

"Hanna, I'm so sorry. I know that Mona's really important to you."

She was my friend when you guys weren't." Hanna said

"Well, we're here now, so if you're not going to the party, then we're not going either." Emily said getting a nod from Spencer

"No! No, you're going on that scavenger hunt, and I'm going too. "A" might be playing games, but I'm not." Hanna replied

"Let me talk to her." Naruto said making to walk to Mona but Hanna grabbed him

"No, I'll deal with Mona." Hanna said

"If you say so." Naruto said looking over to Mona, everything was telling him that Mona needed to die, but she was still Hanna's friend so he would stay his hand, till the friendship was really over

Later

Naruto was headed for his car when Faye, Melissa, and Diana approached him "We need your help."

"Oh really?" Naruto asked as he opened the door to his car and made to get in

"We found another body." Diana said causing Naruto to pause

"Where?" Naruto asked

"The woods. Adam, and Nick are burying it, we're going to help you find them." Diana said as Naruto looked at her and Faye who nodded

Nighfall

Marin House

"So how do we do this?" Melissa asked as she and the girls stood in the kitchen

Naruto walked over, sat down "Your going to focus and connect your energy to mine and chant the incantation that I gave you, should this work I'll get a vision, where the vampires are. Ready?"

The girls nodded and focused joining hands, before Diana, and Faye placed a hand on Naruto and began to chant "Vitto Brosche Tarem Car Manifesto Fen."

Naruto closed his eyes, and found himself in a forest, looking around he saw a blonde female with him smirking "You ready, we have an all you can eat buffet right in front of us."

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Aria, Spencer, and Emily and shot up to his feet "The party. Thanks but you guys need to go."

Naruto rushed the girls out not answering their question, before he left himself

Camp Mona

Jesse, and Resse were two vampires belonging to a Mafia style vampire organization, Resse was the son of the leader turned back 300 years ago, and they owned the underworld in New York and Philadelphia and plans were being made to branch out into other places as well, but Resse and his girlfriend needed a break from the planning so they found Rosewood a small quiet town, where they set up roots, and took a break to go and have some fun and happened to hear about a party happening out in the woods it was going to be so easy

As the couple was about to pounce, Naruto landed in front of them "What the..?" Resse began but Naruto shot forward and ripped his heard out, and before Jesse could say anything Naruto's hand clamped down over her mouth as she fought against him and tried to shove her hand into his chest to rip out his heart, Naruto grabbed her arm and broke it before he ripped her head off, and when she fell, Naruto grabbed the bodied and began to go about disposing them away from the party

Elsewhere

Hanna was in the parkinglot waiting for Spencer, Emily and Aria when she heard something and ducked down between two cars and peeked out to see someone in a jacket running off

"Hanna?" Aria called as she and the others walked into the parking lot with flashlights

Hanna turned to see her friends and smiled. efore she began to jog her way toward them when the girls saw a car speeding at Hanna

"Hanna! Watch out!"

Naruto who was about to leave looked up and sped toward the girls to see a car about to hit Hanna and sped forward

The girls watched in shock and horror as Naruto appeared out of no where and wrapped Hanna in a hug, as the car mowed them down with Naruto's neck snapping as his legs broke while peices of the windshield cut up his face

"Oh my god!" Aria screamed running for the two with Spencer and Emily

Hanna blinked as she felt her leg throb as it was broken while tears welled up in her eyes as she saw Naruto had blood dripping down his face, she also saw Spencer, and the others running over

"Oh my god. Naruto!" Spencer yelled reaching down to touch him but they all jumped back when he gasped as his true face manifested, the girls watched in shock as Naruto snapped his shoulder and leg back in place, and took a piece of glass from his forehead allowing the wound to close, before he looked at them, before he looked to Hanna who fainted the last thing she saw was Naruto's face returning to normal,

"Hanna!" Naruto yelled turning her onto her back and looking her over "Her leg is broken, but she's alright."

Naruto looked up to see Emily and Spencer looking at him "Call an ambulance!"

The girls jumped and quickly called 911, "Naruto you have to go. Your covered in blood, and your not even supposed to be here." Aria said causing Naruto to frown

"I'll meet you at the hospital." Naruto said before he vamp sped away

Aria looked to Emily and Spencer and spoke "I know you both have questions but we need to worry about Hanna now."

The girls nodded

Later

Rosewood Hospital

Naruto walked passed Lucas on his way into the waiting room having completed changed to a black long sleeve, black jeans and black sneakers. First thing he saw was Ashley walking over to the girls

"Is she okay, Mrs. Marin?" Aria asked

"S-She is going to be all right. She, uh She has a broken leg and a broken ankle, bruised ribs, and they might have to remove her spleen." Ashley said getting choked up "What happened?"

The girls looked at each other before they saw Naruto behind Ashley "Hanna was coming across the parking lot, and this car just came out of nowhere." Spencer said looking at Naruto

"Well, the police found the car. They said it was stolen from a campground lot." Ashley said

"Did they catch the driver?" Naruto asked causing Ashley to turn to him and smile pulling him into a hug

"No, not yet." Ashley said causing Naruto to nod

"Well, the cops should be looking for Toby Cavanaugh." Spencer said with a frown

"It wasn't Toby Cavanaugh. The police picked him up last night." Ashley said turning to the girls

"What?" Emily asked

"Yeah, one of the officers told me they found him hiding in town, and they were bringing him in to the station when they got the call about Hanna. You girls should go home. I will call you when Hanna can have visitors."

"Just let Hanna know that we were here." Aria said

'I will when she wakes up." Ashley nodded

"I'll walk you guys out " Naruto said walking with the girls to the elevator and when he and Aria got on Spencer and Emily looked hesitant "Get in, if I wanted to hurt you I would've already."

Spencer and Emily got into the elevator, as once the doors closed Naruto looked at the three "What happened?"

'Hanna had texted us that she knew who A was and we were going to meet her when the car came." Aria said

"You think that they were just trying to scare us?" Emily asked

"Well it worked." Aria said

"Should we tell the cops?" Emily asked

"Tell them what?" Spencer

"Everything." Emily said

"We don't know everything."

"Well know this, it won't matter of you tell the cops or not. Because once I find A, I'm going to kill them." Naruto said with a cold look on his face

"What are you?" Spencer asked

"A vampire." Naruto said

"W-wha, but how is that possible?" Emily asked

'That's a very long story." Naruto said looking over to them "For now, all you need to know is that I'm not going to hurt you guys."

"What about Allison? Did she know?" Spencer asked

"Yes." Naruto said causing they're eyes to widen "But I didn't kill her, I would be glad to tell you more but I need to get back to Hanna, and Ashely. We'll pick this up next time."

"Is Hanna safe here?" Aria asked

"I won't leave her side." Naruto said with a nod

The girls got off the elevator and Naruto took it back up

Next Morning

Hanna had just awoken and the first thing she was her mom, and after they talked for a while she had her mom call the girls and watched as she left the room

"You gave us quite the scare."

Hanna jumped as she saw Naruto sitting in a corner "H-how long have you been there."

'All night." Naruto said standing up and walking forward to sit beside her with his back turned to the door "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah. I remember all of it." Hanna said looking at Naruto "Your face."

Naruto allowed his true face to manifest watching as Hanna gasped "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Hanna looked at Naruto for a moment and opened her mouth to speak

 **Finished**


End file.
